Insight into Naruto
by Kaamen
Summary: This is a insight into Naruto- it has characters and the creator of Naruto info. I you have any info to add about any character or if you want to add any characters or info feel free to review and I'll update as soon as I can!
1. Insight

"**Incite"**

**This is my little incite into _Naruto_, if you have any questions or want to add any characters or information to the characters that already have information or ones that don't that would be very help full to everyone!**

Masashi Kishimoto

Author/artist Masashi Kishimoto was born inn 1974 in rural Okayama Prefecture, Japan. After spending time in art college, he won the Hop Step Award for new manga artists with his manga _Karakuri_ ("Mechanism"). Kishimoto decided to base his next story on traditional Japanese culture. His first version of _Naruto_, drawn in 1997, was a one-shot story about fox spirits; his final version, which debuted in _Weekly Shonen Jump_ in 1999, quickly became the most popular ninja manga in Japan.

The Origin of Naruto

The _Naruto_ anime is based on the manga (Japanese comic) by Masashi Kishimoto. Over 4 million volumes of _Naruto_ manga have sold in the U.S--over 100 million in Japan! Manga volume 7 was the winner of the prestigious 2006 Quill Award in the Graphic Novel Category. "Naruto" was named the #7 most searched term per Yahoo's 2008 Buzz Report. _Naruto_ is recognized continuously on USA Today's Top 150 Book List.

Character Bio

Ebizou

Chiyobaa

Temari - The daughter of former Kazekage, Temari is strong, responsible, and confident. After becoming a jonin, she has been give higher priority assignments and helps train young allies with the Village of Hidden Leaves.

Gaara - A once feared opponent of Naruto and his village, Gaara changed his ways (thanks to Naruto) and is now the trusted and honored Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Like Naruto, Gaara has a Spirit inside him: the one-tailed Shukaku.

Kankuro - A superior of Puppet Master Jutsu, Kankuro became a jonin only three years after passing his first Chunin Exam. Kankuro also hold great power over his younger brother, Gaara, and was key in changing Gaara's motives for fighting.

Choji Akimichi – Supported by his weight and body shape, Choji specializes in Partial Expansion Jutsu and Spiky Human Boulder. Aware of his ability to save his friends, Choji is a confident ninja who believes the best way he can represent his Akimichi clan is by eating.

Ino Yamanaka – Ino is self-aware and hard-working, committed to her daily duties and tasks. One of the top performers at Ninja Academy, Ino's specializes as a medical ninja, just like fellow competitor Sakura.

Shikamaru Nara – With an IQ over 200, Shikamaru's genius is strengthened whenever his colleagues are in danger. However, his level of commitment is not as high as his intelligence: taking a bitter lesson from an early assignment, Shikamaru is committed to finishing his assignments, but likes to do so without the hassle of attachment to his fellow ninja.

Asuma

Kurenai Yuhi

Shino Aburame – Shino has found that silence boosts his ability to succeed, so he is a ninja of few words. With this secret jutsu, Shino likes to communicate with his inner self and with insects, using his silence to intensify his training. However, whenever Shino has to communicate with other people, he finds that his strength is also a weakness.

Akamaru

Kiba Inuzuka – With ninja hound Akamaru by his side, Kiba is committed to two things: fighting as a duo with his pooch and obtaining powers that will help him protect others. With a feral instinct inherited from his clan, Kiba never tires of polishing his ninja skills.

Hinata Hyuga

Iruka U

Shizune

Tsunade – As the first female Hokaga in the history of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade is one of the influential and legendary Sannin (Three Ninja). One of the founders of the medical ninja field, Tsunade has a great love for the village and its people.

Jiraiya – Despite his endless list of achievements--one of the legendary Sannin (Three Ninja), teacher for the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's trainer during his time away from the Hidden Leaf Village--Jiraiya is a modest ninja. Taking his personal philosophies from his personal experiences, Jiraiya keeps his stories close to himself.

Kakashi Hatake – With his skills and smarts, Kakashi is the elite of the elite ninja and the pride of the Hidden Leaf Village. He hides a tough past behind his cool demeanor and his powerful Sharingan, with which he's copied over 1,000 ninja jutsu, has earned him the title, "Copy Ninja." Once Naruto and Sakura's teacher, Kakashi has come to view his former students as trusted teammates.

Naruto Uzumaki – After two and a half years of intense training, renowned prankster Naruto returns to the Hidden Leaf Village with more power and stamina than ever. He still dreams of becoming the next Hokage, but his goal is getting side-tracked by his old comrade Sasuke, who he need to rescue from the clutches of Orochimaru. But first, Naruto will have to face the Akatsuki, a powerful new group that's targeting the Nine-Tail Fox Spirit inside Naruto.

Sakura Haruno – Naruto's long time teammate, this Kunoichi has honed her skills as an expert medical ninja, thanks to Tsunade. She gained confidence and that made her even stronger mentally. Meanwhile, she polished her taijutsu to become strong physically.

Sai – After a war separated him from his family, Sai accomplished his assignments like a machine: faithfully, without any emotional attachment. But now that's he's encountering Naruto and other ninja, Sai is starting to show signs of change....

Yamato – A master of the Secret Wood Style Jutsu, Yamato was selected to be the leader of Team Kakashi in Kakashi's absence by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

Tenten – A ninja in only as good as her weapons, so Tenten works tirelessly to care for hers. With so may different types and countless ways of using them, Tenten's weapon attacks help give her team a flawless fighting style. But her talent isn't her only team contribution: Tenten is also known for her solid reasoning and opinions.

Rock Lee – After the rejection of his other talents, and to ensure his survival ass a ninja, Rock Lee become an expert in taijusu. Although he has suffered some setbacks, Rock Lee has a strong desire to achieve more and commits himself to the tough training and lessons of his master, Might Guy.

Neji Hyuga – The most talented ninja in the Hyuga clan, Neji once objected to his status since he was born into a cadet family. With the support of his clan, Neji got over his resistance and now follows the village's morals and works hard as a jonin.

Might Guy – Known for his athletic body and polished taijutsu, Guy is even more well-known for his diehard spirit. Willing to put his life at risk to achieve his goals, Guy's "do more" philosophy is a cornerstone of his ninja training style.

Kabuto Yakushi – As an orphan, Kabuto has never had emotional attachments to his roots. So when he worked as a spy growing up, morals were never something he considered. Now working to serve superior powers or fight powerful enemies, Kabuto is on a journey to find his true self.

Sasuke Uchiha – Sasuke is a surviving member of the Uchiha Clan and Naruto's old teammate, friend and rival. Mastering the Sharingan, Sasuke wants to avenge his brother Itachi for destroying their entire clan. To ensure he has the power to defeat his brother, Sasuke turns to the evil Orochimaru.

Orochimaru – Orochimaru was once one of the legendary Three Ninja at the Hidden Leaf Village whose tactical superiority earned him a high compliment form the Third Hokage. But many events in his life have made Orochimaru bitter and he is now famous for being a powerful villian who seeks eternal life and thrives on creating a world of chaos.

Itachi Uchiha – Known for his use of Visual Jutsu and Genjutsu, and superior talent in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Itachi is the source of both his father's pride and his younger brother Sasuke's envy. However, it is unmatched skills that change destiny and the destiny of those around him.

Kisame Hoshigaki – With an enormous amount of chakra the rivals Kisame is a member of Akatsuki who specializes in Water Style Jutsu. Rarely speaking out or expressing opinions about the Akatsuki, Kisame's true motives are unknown.

Tobi – Is Madara Uchiha and co-founded Konoha. He and his younger brother Izuna competed for clan leader. Being in a competition both of them gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. He took over as the leader of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha Clans enemy, the Senju Clan came together and formed Konoha. The villagers turned their back on Madara and made Hashirama leader of Konoha. Madara started to lose his eyesight and took his brother Izuna's eyes, beholding the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He therefore left Konoha and found the Akatsuki.

Izuna Uchiha – Madara Uchiha's brother. He and Madara compeated against each other to be the clan leader. In the end Izuna lost, and gave up his eye to Madara when his brother started going blind. He died.

Hashirama Senju – The old Kage of Konoha, Hashirama fought against Madara for the title.

_**Naruto Spoiler**_

_(Madara and Hashirama were the opposites like how Sasuke and Naruto are, they are meant to be rival's. They were born to be rivals, generation's have passed this legacy down to Sasuke and Naruto. One of them will have to kill the other one, just like Madara killed Hashirama. _

_Unless... Naruto has a plan to change their fate.)_

Deidara – A member of the mysterious Akatsuki organization, Deidara is known for his fatal jutsu and his successful kidnapping of Gaara. Within the Akatsuki, which is made up of S-rank

criminals from various countries, Deidara is partnered with Sasori.

Sasori – A legendary Puppet Ninja who left his village over 20 years ago, Sasori is Deidara's partner within the Akatsuki organization. Impatient and aggressive, he is Chiyo's grandson and also known as Sasori of the Red Sand.

Hidan

Kakuzu

Zetsu


	2. A Bit Of Info

**"Info" **

**~Only some~**

**Name: Naruto Uzamaki**

**Age:** 12-13 (Part 1), 15 (Part 2)  
**Date of Birth:** October 10th  
**Voice Actors:**Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Maile Flanagan (English)  
**Relatives:** Minato Namikaze (father, dead)  
**Ninja rank:** Genin  
**Ninja team:** Team 7  
**Ninja village:** Leaf Village (Konoha)

**Description**: The main character in the anime and manga series, Naruto, often described as hyper

active and acts immaturely a lot of the time. Naruto is a ninja.

Raised in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki experienced a lot of pain and suffering as a child. No one liked

him or wanted to be around him as he is the carrier of the Nine Tailed Fox (Kyubi) which was sealed

in him by his father when Naruto was just an infant. He is labeled as a Jinchuuriki in part 2 of the

anime/manga, a person who has one of the beasts sealed inside them.

In the Japanse Anime, Naruto always uses the phrase dattebayo (or -ttebayo). This doesn't mean

anything per say, Kishimoto wanted to give Naruto a childlike phrase, and "dattebayo" came to mind.

_**Did you know ~** That Naruto was named after the fish cakes in Naruto's favourite Ramen. Naruto's are a fish cake's and also a ham, cheese, and nori wrap, for a simple snack._

0000

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

******Age:**** 12-13 (Part 1), 15 (P**art 2)  
**Date of Birth:** July 23rd  
**Voice Actors:** Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English)  
**Relatives:** Itachi Uchiha (brother), Fugaku Uchiha (father, dead)  
**Ninja rank:** Genin (Part 1), Missing-nin (Part 2)  
**Current Ninja team:** Snake  
**Previous Ninja team:** Team 7  
**Previous Ninja village:** Leaf Village (Konoha) (Part 1), Otogakure - Land of Sound (Part 2)

**Description**: Sasuke Uchiha is the fifth character that was created by the creator of Naruto,

Kishimoto. As a child, Sasuke spent his time in the shadows of his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

0000

**Name:** Kakashi Hatake  
**Age:** 26-27(part one) 29(part two)  
**Birth Date:** September 15  
**Voice Actors:** Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese) Dave Wittenberg (English)  
**Relatives:** Sakumo Hatake (father, dead)  
**Ninja Rank:** Elite Jounin  
**Ninja Team:** Team 7  
**Ninja Village:** Leaf Village (Konoha)

**Description:** Kakashi is often known as Kakashi of the Sharingan or The Copy Ninja.

Kakashi obtained the sharingan, the bloodline of the Uchiha clan (even though he isn't from the clan)

because when his teammate Obito Uchiha died during a mission, Obito gave one of his sharingan

eyes to implant in his left eye.

Kakashi exelled in his studies at the academy and graduated at the age of 5, then became a chunin a

year after at the age of 6. Kakashi became a Jounin at the age of 13. Kakashi later became a member

of ANBU then became an Elite Jounin as he is now.

Kakashi is now the Jounin leader of Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and

Sasuke Uchiha but after Sasuke left for Orochimaru, Sai was added as a replacment.

Kakashi unlocked the power of the Mangakyou Sharingan without killing is friend, as is the usual

way to obtain this special dojutsu. Kakashi's mangekyou is different from Itachi's and sends things to

a different dimension instead of trapping them in genjutsu.

When his friend Obito died, Kakashi is now always late to many things and is usually never ontime.

Kakishi is a mysterious ninja that no one knows much about. He often never shows emotion and

wears a mask covering his face. Kakashi is almost always calm. He enjoys reading the Icha Icha

series written by Jiraya of the Sanin and often spends his time reading, even during Battle!

Most of Kakashi's moves are copied but he developed his own original technique called Lightning

Blade which he teaches to Sasuke Uchiha during the chunin exams.

0000

**Name:** Rock Lee  
**Age:** 14(part1) 17(part2)  
**Voice Actors:** Brian Donovan(english) Yoichi Masukawa(japanese)  
**Relatives:** No known relatives  
**Ninja Rank:** Genin(part1) Chunin(part2)  
**Ninja team:** Team 6  
**Village:** Leaf

**Description:** Rock Lee was seen as a ninja with no skills at all. While in the academy he was

made fun of for not being able to perform genjutsu or ninjutsu. Yet one jounin named Maito Gai

saw that Lee had the determination to be a ninja. Gai knew lee couldn't do nin or gen so he trained

lee to be an expert in taijutsu, teaching him moves such as the forward lotus, leaf hurricane &

whirlwind. Gai went even further as to teach him how to open 5 of the 8 gates and to perform the

Reverse Lotus.

Lee's goal is to show everyone, especially Neji, that with hard work that he can become a great ninja

and that with hardwork you can and determination you can become overpower a genuis.

0000

**Name:** Neji Hyuuga  
**Age:** 14(part 1) 17(part 2)  
**Voice Actors:** Steve Staley(english)Koichi Tochika(japanese)  
**Relatives:** Hyuuga Hiashi(father) Hyuuga Hizashi(uncle) Hyuuga Hinata & Hanabi(cousins)  
**Rank:** Genin(part1) Jounin(part2)  
**Ninja Team:** Team 6  
**Village:** Leaf

**Description:** Neji is a the member of the cadet branch of the Hyuuga Clan. He is viewed in the village

as a talented genius and master of the Juken Fist.

Neji has hated the Main Branch because of what happened to his father, who he thinks was murdered

to protect the main branch. He believes that your life has a destiny that you cannot deny, but after

losing to Naruto in the Chunin exam and finding out the truth about what happened to his father he

finally realized that people can change and their lives are not written in stone.


	3. Guide

**"Naruto Guide"**

Naruto Shippuuden is the sequel to the Naruto anime series and picks-up the story two and a half years later. The first two episodes of Shippuuden premiered back-to-back in Japan on February 15th 2007 -- only 1 week after the end of the original Naruto anime series (episode 220) on February 8th 2007.

The name "Shippuuden" (疾風伝) roughly translates in English to "Hurricane Chronicles" and is a reference to Naruto being a Wind Element user (see below for more information on the different elements). While the time skip does occur in the manga, it doesn't undergo a name change like the anime does. It is referred to from time-to-time (by Masashi Kishimoto and the naruto fan community) as "Naruto Part 2" or even "Naruto 2" but the official title of the series remains simply "Naruto".

Aside from changes to the show's storyline and characters there's a much more noticeable improvement; The animation. While it's still created by Studio Pierrot, there's a definite improvement to the quality, flow, and individual drawings over the previous series. This probably means the show's budget has been raised, allowing for the studio to spend more money on the needed staff and equipment.

Some fans have trouble grasping the idea of what the new series is exactly, or more commonly why there's a name change. In many ways the difference to Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden is like that of the Dragonball and Dragonball Z animes. The characters are different (older, more mature, stronger), and in general the story itself is more serious. So if all of that's going to change, it makes sense for the name to as well.

**The series was first announed by Masashi Kishimoto on November 23rd 2006 in the December 11th 2006 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Explaining that the fillers will be officially ending this spring with the release of a new Naruto anime series entitled "Naruto: Shippuuden". At the same time it was added that the next Naruto movie will take place in the part 2 storyline as well.**

**» Kakashi Gaiden «**

The Kakashi Gaiden is a six-part manga arc (chapters 239-244) based on the history of Hatake Kakashi. The saga takes place approximately 13 years before the start of the original Naruto series. Technically, it isn't part of Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden, but a stand-alone intermission between the two.


	4. Bloodlines

**"Bloodline Limit's"**

An Advanced Bloodline (or Kekkai Genkai/Bloodline Limit) is a special kind of genetic ability, and is something that can ONLY be achieved if it runs in your family. Which means, attacks that are only family secrets, but still possible for someone to learn if they were outside the family, don't count.

0000

Byakugan : Advanced Bloodling of the Hyuga Clan

AKA the White Eyes/Evil Eyes attack this bloodline limit gives it's user the ability to have an almost 360 degree vision, and to see through almost any solid matter, among other things. Once this ability can be well controlled it can then be used to do a whole new range of special attacks!

0000

Haku's Bloodline

Not too much is known about this Bloodline Limit since the only user to ever make an appearance on Naruto is Haku. But, we do know a few things. This Bloodline basically allows the user to have incredible control over Water and Ice, and then use this control to form special attacks.

0000

Sharingan : Advanced Bloodline of the Uchiha Clan

Translating in English to the Copy Wheel Eye This Bloodline Limit, allows it's users to copy and forever call upon just about any technique it is witness to. In addition to that it can see through nearly any kind of illusion, and hypnotize it's opponents.

0000

Shikotsumyaku : Advanced Bloodline of the Kaguya Clan

AKA the Corpse Bone Pulse this allows it's user complete control over their bone structure. Which includes lengthening, changing, growing, and moving just about any bone. The user can also increase the amount of calcium in a bone and make it become stronger than steel.

0000


	5. Ninja Rankings

**"Ninja Rankings"**

**Here you find information on all of the different Ninja Rankings in the Naruto series. For each ninja ranking we have supplied a description of what that ranking is and an image of a character in that ranking. To prevent any confusion the term Shinobi is another Japanese term for the word Ninja.**

* * *

******Academy Students - **This is where everyone interested in becoming a Ninja must first start out. It's almost like a pre-ninja stage. You aren't officially considered a ninja yet, but you're in the training of becoming one. This is usually the stage where you'll see all the little kids. Academy Students usually graduate around the age of 12. During the training of the academy, students don't do any missions, but learn about what becoming a ninja means and practicing basic techniques that everyone should know before becoming a real ninja.

******Lower Ninja - **Also known as a Genin, this is the stage an Academy Student reaches after successfully graduating the Academy. They are now considered an official ninja. When this happens the passing students from the academy are split into groups of 3 people; each group with their own Elite Ninja instructor. The instructor will supervise them on missions and help prepare them for becoming a Middle Ninja. Lower Ninja's missions usually consist of more tedious / unskillful tasks like Weeding, Finding Lost Pets and so on.

******Middle Ninja - **Also known as a Chuunin, once becoming this level of a Ninja, much more skill and responsibility is required. Middle Ninja's now not only protect themselves in a mission, but the team assigned to them. Middle Ninjas usually have less time to train themselves, and spend their days serving the Kages and teaching Academy Students. Becoming a Middle Ninja is an extremely hard thing to do, and if accomplished shows a great amount of skill in a ninja.

******Elite Ninja**** - **Also known a Jounin, this level of Ninja is extremely hard to achieve, and is quite an accomplishment if achieved. This is the next level above a Middle Ninja, and just like the jump from Lower Ninja to Middle Ninja, the jump from Middle Ninja to Elite Ninja is big. It hasn't yet been shown how to achieve this rank of Ninja, but judging by how powerful an Elite Ninja is, it's got to be extremely hard. Elite Ninjas take on the highest ranked missions and are sometimes required to teach Lower Ninjas (i.e. Kakashi with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura).

******Anbu -** Greatly skilled, Anbu Ninjas specialize in 3 categories; Assassination, Espionage, and Protection. You could almost think of this ninja level, as a sub-ranking within Special Elites. Like Hunter-Nins, the identity of these ninjas are never revealed, but we do Sasuke's older brother Itachi used to be one. Like Genins, Anbu Ninjas are split into groups of 3 and lead by a higher ranking ninja, which in this case is a Special Elite.

******Special Elite**** - **The same as an Elite Ninja, but specializes in a certain field, like medicine or chakra manipulation. In some ways this can be easier to achieve than a regular Elite Ninja, because you only need to be really good at one aspect of being a Ninja, where regular Elites need to be really good and lots of different things. Anbu captains would fall under this category since they are also very specialized.

******Missing-Nin ****-** This is the title given to any ninja, regardless of whatever rank they currently belong to, that have left and abandoned their home village. Because they have left their village, and could leak out important information to enemy villages, they are hunted down and killed. Leaving a village is acceptable, as long as you are to stay affiliated with it.

******Hunter-Nin**** - **Also known as Body Erasers, these Ninjas and trained for the soul purpose of hunting down Missing-Nins and killing them. This is to prevent a Missing-Nin from ever leaking out important information about their home village. Hunter-Nins when trained are taught how to kill people, and learn things like where the weak points in a person's body is. All Hunter-Nins wear face masked and they're identity is not revealed.

******Sage ****- **Also known as a sennin, this rank of Ninja consists of Ninjas who are close to, or possibly stronger than that of a Kage Ninja. This type of Ninja was usually choose to live outside of their own village, but are forced to keep in touch with it, so not become a Missin-Nin and get hunted down. 3 examples of Ninjas who fall into this rank of ninja are Jiraiya, Tsunade (Who is now a Kage), and Orochimaru.

******Kage**** - **The highest level of Ninja that can achieved, Kages are extremely powerful, and know many different techniques. There can only be one Kage per village, and this Ninja is the one in charge of that village. Having strength matched by virtually no one (except perhaps a Sage), they are extremely respected by others. Each of Ninja villages calls their Kage a slightly different name. Here are the names used by the villages, along with what that name means. Ho (Fire), Kaze (Wind), Mizu (Water), Rai (Lightning), Tsuchi (Earth). Each of those names is put infront of the word Kage. For example, Ho (Fire), would be Hokage, and Kaze (Wind), would be Kazekage.


	6. Chakra

**"Chakra"**

**Chakra is used constantly throughout the Naruto series. This guide will take you through all the different information there is to know regarding Chakra, in and out of the Naruto series.**

* * *

******Chakra Basics:** Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body; Usually in the form of some kind of attack. Here we will go over all this general kind of Chakra information.

******Chakra Controlling:** There's more to using Chakra than just forming a Hand Seal and yelling the name of your attack. With perfect control and manipulation of one's own Chakra, the potential to learn virtually any Jutsu is unlocked. To have poor control of one's Chakra, will allow the Ninja to use few Jutsus.

******Chakra Hand Seals:** Based on the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, Hand Seals are used by Ninja to perform most attacks. Many of the more complicated and more advanced Jutsus, have a finishing Hand Seal which is unique to that attack. These Hand Seals are not based on the Animals in the Chinese Zodiac.

******Chakra In The Real World:** Referenced as early as the 7th-8th century BC, in the Upanishads, Chakra is no new idea. However, many of the ways Chakra is seen and used in Naruto is completely original, the science and explanations behind it, are directly based upon Chakra in the real world.

******Chakra Training:** As explained in the Chakra Controlling section, it's important for Ninja to correctly manipulate and control their own Chakra. Their's many ways Ninja are trained to do this. Of course not every method for doing this have been revealed, but for the ones that have been shown, we have this section.

******Chakra Types:** The average Ninja has the ability to only use the regular type of Chakra. However, more types exist, most of which exist in everyone just like regular Chakra, but are just very difficult to access. Other types can be completely unique to a person or small group of people.


	7. Chakra Basics

**Coming Soon... again...**


	8. Chakra Controlling

"**Chakra Controlling"**

The majority of this page has been copied word-for-word from Chapter 90 of the Naruto manga series using Toriyama's World scanlations. For obvious reasons, it would be pointless to try to re-word it when such an official wording is readily available. When VIZ releases their translations for this chapter, we may re-type some (or all) of this page using those translations, since they are after all, the official English translators, and not a fan-group. All images will be posted below the text that relates to them, my comments will be put in [ ], and dialogue of characters talking to each other will be italicized.

_"Kakashi: Naruto, Ebisu Sensei's a tutor who specializes in teaching only the elite. He's a special Jounin, you know! He's better." _

_Well, Naruto, of the three students that I teach in the team #7 you're the one with the worst basic skills, have him teach it to you thoroughly this time." _

_"Ebisu: Naruto-kun, after hearing about you and the other two from Kakashi sensei, I analyzed the data and could tell that you aren't able to control your Chakra very efficiently." _

This graph is a simplified chart showing how the body energy and spiritual energy or in other words, the "stamina", flows within a ninja's [correct spelling here would actually be ninja with no "s"] body when he uses Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu.

This chart shows the status of the caster before he uses any jutsu when his stamina is at its peak of 100%.

First, when the caster uses Taijutsu, the control of the stamina is very simple. There is no need for any hand poses nor is there any need for Chakra (although there are some exceptions). Only the stamina naturally needed for that particular martial art skill is consumed.

However, in the cases where you use Ninjutsu (ninja spells) or Genjutsu (Illusions). First, there is a need to build up the Chakra required to use that particular technique.

From there, it is necessary to control the Chakra, according to the amount needed for that particular jutsu, by using a series of complex hand poses.

Of course, the energy used for the Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu is expelled and will disperse! In other words, think of it as a 0% stamina & 0% chakra means you die.

Well then, with the previous explanation as a basis, I will explain further using Bunshin no Jutsu as an example. We will say that the Chakra needed to create the four clones is 30%.

First in Sakura's case, she can build up exactly 30% Chakra when she wants to activate this jutsu. And when she activates this jutsu by going through the hand motions she can control the amount of Chakra necessary very precisely so…

She can split perfectly into her four clones and still save 70% of her stamina!

He's inept in building up his Chakra so he will create 40%, which is much more than needed, when really only 30% is needed.

But, because the control he exerts over his Chakra is perfect like Sakura-kun, there is no problem here.

And so, he can split into four but… because Sasuke-kun will not be able to reconvert the extra 10% Chakra into stamina, it results in the 10% extra Chakra being wasted…He's only able to conserve 60% of his stamina!

_"Naruto: What do ya know! Sasuke aint so great after all! HAHA!" _

_"Ebisu: In your case…you can't afford to be laughing at others." _

You are even more inept than Sasuke-kun in creating Chakra so when you only need 30%, you inadvertently create 50%.

Furthermore, in your case, you're so unskilled at controlling your Chakra that you can only use 10% when really you should be using 30%.

You are only able to conserve 50% of your stamina and can create only one clone with 40% of wasted Chakra just remaining unused!...Even when you three use the same jutsu, there is this much of a difference!

_"Ebisu: Well, this example might have been a little exaggerated to show the difference in you three. But you, Naruto-kun, first of all, build up too much Chakra, use too much stamina and your jutsu activation is also unstable." _

_"Naruto: But, even I had times when I was more terrific than Sakura-chan or Sasuke!" _

_"Kakashi: That's because among the three, you just happen to have the greatest amount of stamina" _

_"Kakashi (to self): Well! On the other hand, it can also be said that because of the influence from Kyubi, who is at the root of that stamina the Chakra becomes more difficult to control…" _

[This chapter of the Naruto manga series, was highly modified when put into the anime series, and thus the images seen in this section are from the manga and not the anime.]

**A/N: I couldn't put in the picture's I had, but its explained enough for you anyway.**


	9. Chakra Hand Seals

To perform most attacks, hand seals combined with chakra are used. Each of the main hand seals is based on an animal from the Chinese Zodiac, and shown below are a picture of that hand seal along with the name in both English and Japanese.

01: Bird (Tori)

02: Boar (Ousu Buta)

03: Dog (Inu)

04: Hare (Usagi)

05: Ram (O-hitsuji)

06: Horse (Uma)

07: Rat (Nezumi)

08: Serpent (Hebi)

09: Dragon (Ryu)

10: Ox (O-Ushi)

11: Tiger (Tora)

12: Monkey (Saru)

Whether from some kind of Advanced Bloodline or incredible skill, Haku (Zabuza's friend), was able to perform Hand Seals with only 1 hand. It is still unexplained exactly how he was able to do this, but we do know Kakashi had never seen anything like it before. This suggests that it is something only made possible with Haku's bloodline, otherwise Kakashi would have probably known about it, but that's just a guess. Below are pictures of the 1 Handed Hand Seals Haku performed.

There are many other Hand Seals, but they work slightly different than the ones shown above. Think of these other ones as finishing seals. Which, instead of being a used in many different jutsus, they're designated to their own specific jutsu, and appear after all the regular Hand Seals are made. Some of these finishing seals can be found below.

The term "finishing seal" is something I completely made up, and isn't intended to sound official. It just makes it a lot easier to explain.

**A/N: I wasn't able to put the pictures in, but there's enough description for you anyway.**


	10. Chakra Training

"**Chakra Training"**

There are several different ways ninja are trained to learn to better use their Chakra. For each of these ways that have currently been revealed, we have given an explanation of what it is.

**Tree Climbing:** In this exercise, the user must gather Chakra at the bottoms of the feet, and then **walk** up a tree as if it were ground. If you have gathered too much Chakra you will break the tree and be thrown in the opposite direction. With too little Chakra, you will also fall. However, with the correct amount the user will actually stick to the tree. But, this is just the first step. Doing this for a matter of seconds is the "easy" part, sustaining it for minutes, or even hours is the true test.

Kakashi believed if his students could sustain it long enough to walk to the top of a tree they had learned this exercise and passed the test. Being able to do this successfully is a big step in learning to properly control and manipulate ones own Chakra.

**Water Walking:** Similar to Tree Climbing, think of this exercise as merely a more advanced version of the same thing. Like the Tree Climbing exercise, the goal is to gain better control and manipulation of one's own Chakra. Also like the Tree Climbing exercise, producing too much or too little Chakra will result in falling. The user must produce (and sustain), just the right amount of Chakra.

Unlike the Tree Climbing exercise, what you're walking on isn't a solid surface and is constantly moving! This means that exact amount of Chakra you need to produce is different then when on a solid surface, and may be different from time to time. When this is taught to Naruto, an extra part of the Kyubi seal is removed, giving Naruto much less restricted Chakra flow.

**Leaf Concentration** A related training exercise to Chakra Molding, Leaf Concentration will hone a Ninja's concentration ability. Therefore, only those who have worked hard at their ability to concentrate can become excellent Ninja. For generations Konoha ninja have practiced their concentration, and have used the Leaf Concentration exercise. To keep the mind from becoming distracted, a leaf is placed on the user's forehead to focus upon.

As explained by Naruto's early teacher Iruka in a flashback, the leaf emblem on the Konoha head protectors comes from this exercise. Iruka liked this exercise, and tried to show it to Naruto and three of his other students when he saw them having trouble concentrating. While trying to master the Rasengan Naruto thinks back to that lesson, and uses Iruka's advice help complete the 2nd stage in learning the Rasengan.

**Sources:** Naruto Episode #10, Naruto Episode #53, and Naruto Episode #88


	11. Chakra Types

"**Chakra Types"**

In the Naruto world their exists many types of Chakra. Here you can find information on the Chakra types which have currently been revealed or otherwise explained.

**Normal Chakra:** The regular, average type of Chakra everyone is born with, Ninja are trained very early on to learn to control it. The easiest of the Chakra types to control, It can be used in most Chakra requiring techniques. Over time, it can be built up to be more, and more powerful. Because of this, depending on the Ninja's capabilities, the power of this Chakra differs from ninja to ninja. Normal Chakra, is always shown in blue. If you see Chakra on a character in the series not in blue, it has to be a different kind of chakra.

**Celestial Gates Chakra:** By breaking all of the body's limits on how much strength can be used, a Ninja can access 100% of their total power. These restrictions are known as Gates, 8 gates in all. One's own muscles and Chakra are so powerful that using them to their full capacity will destroy them, literally making the muscles explode or rip into pieces. This Chakra can only be used temporarily, and kills the user after about 5 minutes if all gates have been unlocked. The fewer gates unlocked, the longer the user has until the attack kills them. Because this attack is so dangerous it is classified as a forbidden jutsu. This technique will cause some of the Chakra emitting from the user to green, but don't be fooled this technique still uses normal chakra, just in extremely high amounts.

**Cursed Seal Chakra:** This type of Chakra can only be used if the user has been given the cursed seal and survived the 10% chance of being killed from it. However, it can only be accessed after all of that person's normal chakra has been drained. One their normal chakra has been drained, a black pattern will come out of the seal and cover most of the user's body. The pattern looks slightly different from user to user, but has virtually no effect on their power. So far the only person who seems to be able to give this mark is Orochimaru. But, it is unlikely he actually invented it. The more this Chakra is used, the more the user depends on it, eventually consuming them, and making them become a slave to whoever it was who gave them the seal. This Chakra type has multiple levels, each level giving the user more, and more power, and making them more, and more dependent on it, and more dangerous to use.

**Healing Chakra:** Used by most medically specialized ninja for healing purposes, this greenish looking chakra can heal most physical injuries at astounding speeds. It's currently unknown if this type of Chakra is something all ninja are born with, or something that must be attained other ways. To use it, the ninja gathers this Chakra in the area of their body they want to use to heal someone. Highly advanced users of this Chakra are able to even use it to heal themselves, but resulting in that ninja to have a shorter life span.

**Biju Chakra:** In the Naruto world their exist 9 Biju (Demons/Beasts). Each demon with a certain number of tails. One tail being the weakest, nine tails being the strongest. Some of these Biju have been sealed away within a ninja, because they are simply to powerful to destroy. These ninja are called Jinchuriki. Naruto (9 tailed demon), and Gaara (one tailed demon), are good example of Jinchuriki. Highly trained Jinchuriki are able to tap into the Biju Chakra within them and use it at will. Lesser skilled Jinchuriki can only use this Chakra when in a life threatening situation. This is because if the Jinchuriki dies, the Biju within them dies. So the Biju wants to protect itself from being killed.


	12. Jutsu Types

"**Jutsu Types"**

What is a Jutsu? Well, basically it's an attack. Which means this sections is about the different types of attacks. Not the attacks themselves but the types (i.e. Physical Attacks, not a Kick). For each Jutsu type, we have supplied a description of what that type is and an image of a character using that type of Jutsu.

**Doujutsu - **This kind of Jutsu involves using ones eyes, and will recognize others Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu techniques to form a counter attack. Two examples of Doujutsu attacks would be Sharingan and White Eyes. Typically the only people who are able to use Doujutsu attacks are people born into a family that already knows it. Because these attacks don't require much chakra they can be used from long amounts of time, without tiring the user.

**Genjutsu - **These kinds of attacks use mostly illusions, and are performed to confuse the enemy; giving them visions and hallucinations. They're mainly used if the user wants to run away or attack from a distance without the enemy knowing. Genjutsu attacks usually will require a lot of skill, and if performed incorrectly will not work. These types of attacks use up a high amount of chakra and need perfect hand seals. Because of this they're most often used by a fighter with very high amounts of chakra or as a last resort.

**Hijutsu - **Also known as Bloodline Limit techniques, these attacks are limited to those who belong to a certain clan or are the only one able to perform the attack. An example of a Hijutsu technique is White Eyes. It's only known by members of the Hyuuga Clan, and is only possible because of that clans bloodline limits. But techniques like Naruto's sexy attack wouldn't fall into this category. Yes, he's the only person seen using it so far, but that doesn't mean that no one else could use it if they wanted to.

**Kinjutsu - **Kinjutsu attacks are the techniques that have been banned or outlawed by the leader of a village. These kinds of attacks are usually ones that can do extreme amounts of damage and are dangerous if to fall into the wrong hands. It's because of this that they are made illegal. In the first few episodes of the series, Naruto is shown stealing a scroll with many Kinjutsu attacks, this is how he learns the forbidden version of Shadow Divided Art.

**Ninjutsu - **Probably the most common Jutsu type, Ninjutsu uses hand seals and chakra to make attacks. The more control someone has over their chakra the more powerful they'll be able to make a ninjutsu attack be. If the user is not able to fully concentrate while performing a ninjutsu attack it will not work successfully. A good example of a standard Ninjutsu skill would be the Body Substitute Skill. This technique allows the user to turn a regular item (usually a broken branch of some kind), into a real looking person. However, this person is only an illusion and cannot actually hurt someone.

**Taijutsu - **This type of jutsu really only uses ones physical strength, and involves a lot of hand-hand combat. Taijutsu attacks are typically very fast, complex and usually require no chakra. A good example of a Taijutsu user would be Rock Lee, who only uses this type of jutsu. Because these kinds of attacks use only physical strength and are so much different from the other jutsus, most counter attacks won't work and thus gives the Taijutsu user an advantage.


	13. Naruto Glossary

"**Naruto Glossary"**

What's a cel? What's a doujinshi? What's a sensei? There are many terms used in the Naruto series that the average non-Japanese person just wouldn't know. Here we've come up with a list of most of those words, along with an explanation of them and picture if needed.

**Word / Phrase**

**Meaning**

Akanbe-

Pulling down 1 eyelid and sticking out one's tongue.

AMV-

An all Anime Music Video; Made by fans, freely distributed.

Animation Cel-

Each frame in an anime is drawn. All drawings are on a cel.

Anime-

A Cartoon from Japan. In Japan all cartoons are called this.

Anamorphic DVD-

Term used to describe high-quality widescreen DVDs.

Baka-

Fool / Idiot / Trivial Matter / Folly.

BitTorrent-

A program allowing transaction of files over the internet.

Chakra-

The resulting energy of mixing Spiritual & Physical energies.

[Name]-Chan-

If same age/younger refers to female friends, pets & kids.

Chapter-

About 20 pages of manga. New manga releases in Chapters

Chibi-

Runt / Dwarf / Shrimp; Someone who is Short.

Cosplay-

Originated in Japan, it is essentially play-acting in costumes.

Dattebayo-

Means nothing; it's an emphasis, & doesn't mean Believe it.

[Name]-Dono-

Term of respect. Inferior to' Sama' but superior to 'San'.

Doujinshi-

A manga, based on an existing series, made/sold by fans.

Dubbing-

A dub is an anime with changed voices and language.

Fan Art-

Fan drawn art, which is based on an already existing series.

Fanfic/Fan Fiction-

Stories written by fans, usually based on an existing series.

Fansub-

Fan-produced translated, subtitled version of an anime.

Fanzine-

Magazines made by fans, published by fans, for fans.

Filler-

Parts of an anime which were not in the manga.

Genga Cel-

An original Animation Cel before it's been colored or edited.

Graphic Novel-

A Collection of several Manga Chapters put into a book.

Hitai-ate-

The forehead protector worn by all Genin+ ninja.

Hopstep Award-

Contest for a short contract with Jump Comics held in Japan

J-Pop-

If it's from Japan & it's not classical or folk music, it's J-Pop.

J-Rock-

A term used only out of Japan, it refers to rock-style J-Pop.

Japanimation-

In Japan, this is used to describe Japanese made Cartoons.

Jutsu-

A suffix meaning _art_ _of_ or _means_ (ie: ijutsu = art of healing)

Ko-

Refers to familiarity with a female friend, usually girlfriend.

Konoha-

Another word for the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

[Name]-Kun-

Male friends your age or younger or a lower ranked women.

Kunai-

Small throwing knives, created especially for Ninja.

Manga-

A Japanese made Comic Book. In Japan any kind of Comic.

Mangaka-

Out of Japan: A Manga Artist. In Japan: Any Comic Artist.

Ninja-

Ninja / Japanese secret agent of old (very good at hiding).

OST-

Music from an anime released on CD (Original Soundtrack).

Otaku-

A fan of Anime/Manga in the U.S. In Japan, otaku is a geek.

OVA / OAV-

Original Video Animation, anime released directly to video.

Repo Cel-

A reproduction of an animation cel, & is done by computer.

[Name]-Sama-

Denotes a large amount of respect to the person being said.

[Name]-San-

Japanese Suffix basically meaning Mr. or Mrs. or Miss.

Scanlation-

A Fan-made scan & translation of someone elses manga.

Seiyuu-

A voice actor or actress (for radio, or animation, etc.).

Sensei-

A Teacher / Master / Instructor / Doctor.

Settei Sheet-

Anime Studios use for artists to draw anime like the manga.

Shinobi-

This is really just another word for Ninja.

Shuriken-

Small edged weapon often used for throwing/Throwing Star.

Tankoubon-

The Japanese version of a manga Graphic Novel volume.

Webzines-

A digitized version of a Fanzine, also fan made.


	14. Character Info UPDATE Chapter 2

**Press and hold 'Ctrl' (Control) key and hold down the 'F' key at the same time to find what you are looking for.**

UPDATE to Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto  
Using his signature move, Shadow Clones, Naruto is able to perform powerful moves such as the Uzumaki Naruto Combo and Rasengan.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 1  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name Meaning: Uzumaki="Whirlpool", Naruto=A steamed fish-paste cake, also a maelstrom  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Genin - Team 7  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Hatake Kakashi  
Signature Abilities: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu  
Notable Features: Has crush on Haruno Sakura, Loves ramen  
Nature affiliation: Wind  
Classification: 9 tailed jinchuuriki, sage

Haruno Sakura  
Due to her recent training as a medical ninja with Tsunade, Sakura is now able to deliver powerful punches and heal her teammates.  
first Manga Appearance: Chapter 3  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name meaning: "Spring field, Cherry Blossoms"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin - Team 7  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Hatake Kakashi  
Notable Features: In love with Uchiha Sasuke, Excellent Student, Knack for Genjutsu  
Kekkai Genkai: None  
Nature affiliation: N/A  
Classification: Medical-nin

Uchiha Sasuke  
The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. Using his sharingan, Sasuke is able to anticipate incoming attacks and is capable of advanced offensive moves.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 3  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name Meaning: Uchiha=wa/ha character switch to make "fan"; Sasuke= Name of legendary ninja  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Genin - Team 7  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Hatake Kakashi  
Signature Abilities: Shishi Rendan, Chidori  
Notable Features: Number one rookie of his graduating academy class, Finds Sakura's constant affection annoying, Considered very handsome by every girl near his age  
Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan, Mangeky? Sharingan  
Nature Affiliation: Fire, Lightning  
Classification: Missing-Nin

Inuzuka Kiba  
Kiba is a member of the Inuzuka clan, which uses dogs in battle. He can fuse with his dog Akamaru to become extremely powerful.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 34  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name Meaning: Inu=Dog zuka=A small hill, Kiba="Fang"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin - Team 8  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Yuuhi Kurenai  
Signature Abilities: Shikyaku no Jutsu, Juujin Bunshin, Gatsuuga  
Notable Features: Animal familiar named Akamaru, Keen sense of smell.  
Kekkai Genkai: None  
Nature Affiliation: N/A  
Partner: Akamaru

Aburame Shino  
Shino is the successor of the Aburame clan, which uses bugs for fighting. These bugs can be used to leach chakra or defend the entire team.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 34  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name Meaning: Aburame="Oil Woman"; Shino=Potentially meant to be same kanji as in "shinobi"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin - Team 8  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Yuuhi Kurenai  
Signature Abilities: Kikaichuu no Jutsu  
Notable Features: Quiet demeanor, Always respecting of insect life.  
Kekkai Genkai: None  
Nature Affiliation: N/A

Hyuuga Hinata  
Hinata is a shy girl that doubts her own powers and potential. Only recently, she developed a new fighting style that involves extremely precise chakra control.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 34  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name meaning: Hyuuga=Towards the sun, Hinata=Sunny place  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin - Team 8  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Yuuhi Kurenai  
Notable Features: Shy & timid, Has a secret crush on Naruto  
Kekkai Genkai: Byakugan

Nara Shikamaru  
Shikamaru is the smartest ninja in Konoha. As a member of the Nara clan, he can control shadows and use them to capture and damage the enemy.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 34  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name Meaning: Nara (Prefecture), Shika=Deer, Maru=Boys name  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin - Team 10  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Sarutobi Asuma  
Signature Abilites: Kagemane no Jutsu  
Notable Features: Lazy, Finds everything to be troublesome

Akimichi Chouji  
Chouji is a member of the Akimichi clan. With his clans special food pills and multi-size techniques, he can do some serious damage.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 34  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name Meaning: Akimichi="Autumn Road"; Chou="Butterfly" ji=can mean child or love  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin - Team 10  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Sarutobi Asuma  
Signature Abilities: Baika no Jutsu, Choudan Bakugeki, Nikudan Sensha  
Notable Features: Big boned, Often seen eating or hungry, Best-friend of Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino  
Ino, as a member of the Yamanaka clan, can control the minds of others. She can either enter minds, or disrupt a persons movements.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 34  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name Meaning: Yamanaka=Among the Mountains, Ino= Boar or a Sign of the Zodiac  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin - Team 10  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Sarutobi Asuma  
Signature Abilites: Shintenshin no jutsu  
Notable Features: Sasuke-Idiot, Sakura's rival  
Classification: Medical-Nin

Hyuuga Neji  
Neji is the most talented member of the Hyuuga clan. Being a super genius, he was able to master his Byakugan and the fighting style Gentle Fist all by himself.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 36  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 21  
Name meaning: Hyuuga=Towards the sun, Neji="Screw"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 17  
Jounin Master: Might Guy  
Notable Features: Cousin of Hyuuga Hinata, Tends to act better than everyone else  
Kekkai Genkai: Byakugan

Rock Lee  
Lee is a Taijutsu specialist. Under the study of Maito Gai he has learned how to open his chakra gates which vastly increase the strength of his taijutsu. He also happens to be a natural Drunken Fist master.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 36  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 21  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin  
Age: 17  
Jounin Master: Might Guy  
Signature Abilities: Konoha Senpuu, Omote Renge  
Notable Features: Crush on Haruno Sakura, Unable to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu.

Tenten  
Tenten is a true weapon master. Within seconds, she can throw hundreds of projectiles at one or more targets without a single miss.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 36  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 21  
Name Meaning: Moving about, spot  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin  
Age: 17  
Jounin Master: Might Guy  
Notable Features: Idolizes the Sannin Tsunade, Deadly accurate when throwing edged weapons.

Gaara  
Gaara has the demon Shukaku within him, which enables him to use sand for fighting. This sand can either form an ultimate defence or kill an opponent instantly.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 35  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 20  
Name Meaning: "Self-Loving" ra=Kanji used in demons of myth  
Hidden Village: Sand Village  
Rank: Kazekage  
Age: 16  
Jounin Master: Baki  
Signature Abilities: Sabaku Kyuu, Sabaku Sousou  
Notable Features: Kanji tattoo on forehead saying "Love," Carries large gourd on his back  
Nature Affinity: Wind  
Classification: One tailed Shukaku jinchuuriki

Kankuro  
Kankuro is a master puppeteer, and uses only puppets for fighting. His puppets can deal damage as well as poison enemies.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 35  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 20  
Name Meaning: A famous kabuki player, kurou=crow  
Hidden Village: Sand Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 18  
Jounin Master: Baki  
Notable Features: Carries mysterious large package on his back

Temari  
Temari is the elder sister of Gaara and Kankuro. She uses a giant fan as her main weapon to do powerful long ranged attacks.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 35  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 20  
Name Meaning: A traditional Japanese handball game, A name  
Hidden Village: Sand Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 19  
Jounin Master: Baki  
Notable Features: Carries large fan  
Nature Affinity: wind

Dosu Kinuta  
Perhaps the strongest of the three sound genin, Dosu Kinuta uses his implanted Melody Arm to amplify sound waves and increase the power of his taijustu.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 35  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 21  
Name Meaning: Dosu=Yakuza sword; Kinuta=A wooden block for beating cloth, also a location  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Genin  
Age: 14  
Notable Features: Head totally bandaged except for left eye

Kin Tsuchi  
One of the three sound genin who took part in the chuunin exams, Kin Tsuchi uses strings and the sound of bells to confuse and incapacitate her foes.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 35  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 21  
Name Meaning: Kin=As kanji can mean Koto (A musical instrument); Tsuchi=Soil or hammer  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Genin  
Age: 14

Zaku Abumi  
Zaku Abumi is one of the three sound genin sent to the chuunin exams. He was surgically altered with hollow tubes in his arms, allowing him to create waves of compressed air.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 35  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 21  
Name Meaning: Zaku=Sound of cutting, Abumi="Stirrup"  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Genin  
Age: 14

Haku  
Haku is the sole survivor of his clan and is the subordinate of Momochi Zabuza. His bloodline ability allows him to potentially disable and attack all his enemies.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 15  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 9  
Name meaning: "White"  
Hidden Village: Mist Village  
Rank: Unknown (Genin/Chuunin Level Skill)  
Age: 15  
Notable Features: Wears a Hunter-Nin mask, Feminine Appearance  
Kekkai Genkai: Ice Release  
Nature Affinity: Ice, Water, Wind

Uchiha Obito  
A minor member of the Uchiha clan and a chuunin, Obito is a member of Team Minato. He is regarded as an under achieving daydreamer, but within him lies hidden strength.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 239  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 119  
Name Meaning: Uchiha=wa/ha character switch to make "fan"; Obito= Neck, also a name  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin  
Age: 13  
Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan  
Nature Affiliation: Fire

Rin  
A chuunin medical nin assigned to Team Minato, Rin is a quiet and passive girl who focuses on keeping her team mates alive.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 239  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 119  
Name Meaning: Companion, phosphorus, cold, a name  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Chuunin  
Age: ?  
Notable Features: Medical-Nin  
Current Status: Unknown

Momochi Zabuza  
Zabuza is a missing-nin from the Hidden Mist Village. He is a frightening opponent attacking his enemies out of the fog he creates.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 12  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 7  
Hidden Village: Mist Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 26  
Notable Features: Carries huge head cleaving sword,  
Classification: Anbu, Missing-Nin, Seven Deadly Swordsman of the Mist  
Nature Affiliation: Water

Oboro  
A Rain Genin in the Chuunin exams, Oboro specializes in distracting his opponents with illusions and attacking when unexpected.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 46  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 28  
Name Meaning: "Hazy"  
Hidden Village: Rain Village  
Rank: Genin  
Age: 17  
Nature Affiliation: Earth, Water (Anime only)

Shigure  
A Genin from the Village of Rain, Shigure specializes in using his chakra to control needles hidden in his umbrellas.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 58  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 21  
Name Meaning: A type of shower in early winter  
Hidden Village: Rain Village  
Rank: Genin  
Age: 19  
Notable Features: Two long scars running the length of his right cheek and over his right eye

Jiroubou  
Jiroubou is the largest member of the Sound four. His fighting style involves powerful physical attacks in combination with manipulation of earth.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 115  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 68  
Name Meaning: Next or second son, bou=can mean priest  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Unknown (Potential Chuunin)  
Age: 14  
Notable Features: One of the Four Sounds, Personal warrior of Orochimaru, Chastises Tayuya when she uses filthy languag  
Nature Affiliation: Earth

Kidoumaru  
Kidoumaru has spider-like skills. He has 6 arms and has the ability to create weapons and traps with a strange golden web-like liquid.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 115  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 68  
Name Meaning: Kidou=A name; ki=Ghost or devil dou=Child maru=Boys name  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Unknown (Chuunin Level)  
Age: 14  
Notable Features: One of the Four Sounds, Personal warrior of Orochimaru, Has six arms

Sakon  
Sakon usually carries a strange head around on his back. This head turns out to be his brother Ukon, who can also exit Sakon and enter other bodies in order to destroy them.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 115  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 68  
Name Meaning: Sa=Left [A 'sakon' was a right-hand man position in the shogunate]  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Unknown (Potential Chuunin)  
Age: 14  
Notable Features: One of the Four Sounds, Personal warrior of Orochimaru

Tayuya  
Tayuyas only weapon is a flute with which she can cast Genjutsu or control three summoned demons, The Doki.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 115  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 68  
Name Meaning: A name, Ta=A reason, Yu=Frequent, Ya=To be classical  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Unknown (Potential Chuunin)  
Age: 14  
Notable Features: One of the Four Sounds, Personal warrior of Orochimaru, Tendency to use filthy language

Kaguya Kimimaro  
One of Orochimarus sound ninjas, Kimimaro has very strong offensive abilities but his disease is slowly killing him.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 199  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 118  
Name Meaning: Kaguya=Furniture Store, A name; Kimi=you, governing person maro=You, one with thin eyebrows, ma=Hemp, ro=Spine  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Unknown (Potential Jounin)  
Age: 15  
Notable Features: Has cursed seal mark on his chest.  
Kekkai Genkai: Shikotsumyaku

Umino Iruka  
Iruka is one of the instructors at the Konoha ninja academy. He is a well rounded ninja with diverse abilities and skills.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 1  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name Meaning: Umino=Ocean; Iruka=Dolphin  
Hidden Village: Konoha Village  
Rank: Chuunin  
Age: 26  
Notable Features: Horizontal nose scar, Academy teacher.

Akadou Yoroi  
Part of the three man team of Kabuto during the Chuunin Exams working as spies, Yoroi has a special ability that allows him to absorb his opponents energy.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 45  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 36  
Name Meaning: Akadou="Red Body"; Yoroi="Armor"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Genin  
Age: 23  
Jounin Master: Unnamed Jounin Master  
Notable Features: Wears ocular lenses over his eyes, Also has covering over his lower face.  
Classification: Missing-Nin  
Nature Affiliation: Water

Mitarashi Anko  
Once a student of Orochimaru and a bearer of the Cursed Seal of Heaven, Anko is now a special Jounin who oversees the second portion of the Chuunin exams.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 44  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 25  
Name Meaning: Mitarashi=A type of sweet rice cake; Anko=Red bean paste  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Special Jounin  
Age: 24  
Notable Features: Has tendency for Naruto-like doofish actions.  
Nature Affiliation: Fire

Shizune  
Shizune is the aid of Tsunade. A competent combatant using poisons and needles, she is also a highly skilled medic who is able to heal her allies.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 148  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 85  
Name Meaning: A name  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 31  
Classification: medical-Nin

Yakushi Kabuto  
Kabuto was once found on the battlefield, was taught medical ninjutsu, and now assists Orochimaru. He uses his medical skill for both offence and defense.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 39  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 23  
Name Meaning: Yakushi=Short for Buddhist Healing God, Kabuto="Helmet"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Genin  
Age: 23  
Jounin Master: Unnamed Jounin Master  
Notable Features: Keeps Nin-Info cards on the ninja of the world  
Classification: Medical-Nin, Missing-Nin  
Nature Affiliation: Earth

Hatake Kakashi  
Kakashi is the sensei of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. With his Sharingan he is able to turn his foes skills back upon themselves and can cause severe damage with his Raikiri and Nin-Dogs skills.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 3  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 3  
Name meaning: "Dry field, Scarecrow"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 30  
Notable Features: Chronically late for meetings, Hides left eye under his forehead protector  
Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan  
Nature Affiliation: Water, Fire(Anime only), Earth, Lightning(Affinity)  
Classification: Anbu

Yuhi Kurenai  
Yuhi Kurenai is a jounin and team leader of Hinata, Shino and Kiba. She is a genjutsu master who is able to both disable and attack her enemies with illusions.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 34  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 20  
Name Meaning: Yuuhi=Setting sun, Kurenai="Crimson"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 31  
Notable Features: Crimson colored eyes

Sarutobi Asuma  
Sarutobi Asuma is the leader of Team 10. He uses trench knives extended by his chakra to fight and protect his teammates.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 34  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 20  
Name Meaning: Sarutobi=Flying Monkey [Also a legendary ninja]; Asuma=A name  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 31  
Notable Features: Always seen smoking a cigarette  
Nature Affiliation: Wind, Fire

Maito Gai  
Gai is the sensei of Lee, Tenten and Neji. He and Lee both use the same fighting style, Strong Fist, which involves high-speed attacks and the opening of inner chakra gates.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 38  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 22  
Name Meaning: Might Guy  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 30  
Notable Features: Bowl haircut, Has large bushy eyebrows

Namikaze Minato  
Known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato is the leader of Team Minato. His style of combat is unique and he is a highly analytical and caring person.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 1  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name meaning: Fourth Fire Shadow  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Real Name: Namikaze=Wind and waves, discord; Minato=Harbor, a name  
Rank: Kage  
Current Status: Deceased  
Notable Features: Nicknamed "Konoha's Yellow Flash"

Baki  
Baki is the Jounin team leader of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. A mysterious and perhaps devious but loyal man, he specializes in wind element jutsu.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 65  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 39  
Name Meaning: Similar to "bakki" meaning aeration  
Hidden Village: Sand Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 34  
Nature Affiliation: Wind

Orochimaru  
Orochimaru is one of the Legendary Sannin. He can increase his teams chakra for a price and summon powerful snakes to beat his enemies.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 46  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 27  
Name Meaning: Orochimaru=Villain in mythical Jiraiya tale, Orochi=Large Serpent, Maru=Male Name  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Potential Jounin (Kage Level Skill)  
Age: 54  
Notable Features: Legendary Sannin, Summons snakes, Student of Third Hokage  
Classification: Sannin, S-Class, Missing-nin  
Nature Affiliation: Wind, Earth

Jiraiya  
Jiraiya is one of the Legendary Sannin. With his various frog-based jutsus he is able to both hinder and damage all of his opponents.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 90  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 52  
Name Meaning: "Young thunder", A lead character in Japanese folk tale, married to "Tsunade"  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Potential Jounin (Kage Level Skill)  
Age: 54  
Notable Features: Legendary Sannin, Summons toads, Huge pervert.  
Classification: Sannin, Sage  
Nature Affiliation: Fire, Earth

Tsunade  
Tsunade is the Godaime Hokage and a Legendary Sannin. Her skill with medical ninjutsu allows her to do significant damage and heal herself and teammates.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 149  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 85  
Name Meaning: A mooring rope, Wife of Jiraiya in mythical tale  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Hokage  
Age: 54  
Notable Features: Legendary Sannin, Summons slugs, Bad gambler  
Classification: Sannin, Medical-Nin

Sandaime Hokage  
Sandaime Hokage, known as the God of Shinobi, was the strongest Kage to ever live. He is able to concentrate on one opponent while his summon, Enma, confronts others. When all else fails he can summon the death god.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 1  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 1  
Name meaning: Third Fire Shadow  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Real Name: Sarutobi=Flying Monkey [Also a legendary ninja], Hiruzen=A name  
Rank: Kage  
Age: 69  
Notable Features: Nick-named "The Professor" for knowing thousands of jutsu  
Nature Affiliation: Fire, Earth

Shodai Hokage  
The First Hokage and the founder of the Hidden Village of Konoha, Shodai has the ability to create and manipulate trees. This ability to give life shows the extent of his power.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 118  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 69  
Name meaning: First Fire Shadow  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Real Name: Senju Hashirama (Senju=A name, sen=thousand ju=hands; Hashirama=The space between two pillars)  
Rank: Kage  
Notable Features: Older brother of Nidaime Hokage, Has calm and collected mind  
Kekkai Genkai: Wood Release  
Nature Afiliation: Water, Earth, Wood

Nidaime Hokage  
Nidaime is the second Hokage and the grand uncle of Tsunade. He is very skilled with water jutsu, requiring no water source to perform them.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 118  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 69  
Name meaning: Second Fire Shadow  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Real Name: Senju Tobirama (Senju=A name, sen=thousand ju=hands; Tobirama=The space between two doors)  
Rank: Kage  
Notable Features: Younger brother of Shodai Hokage, Uses Suiton techniques (though they may just be one facet of his jutsu arsenal)  
Nature Afiliation: Water

Hoshigaki Kisame  
Formerly one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Village, Kisame is an S-Rank missing nin. He is Itachi's partner and a member of a mysterious organization.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 139  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 80  
Name meaning: Hoshigaki=Dried persimmon, Kisame=Ogre/Demon Shark  
Hidden Village: Mist Village  
Rank: Jounin (Missing-Nin)  
Age: 32  
Signature Abilities: Suikoudan no Jutsu  
Notable Features: Current member of the Akatsuki Organization, Former Mist Seven member, Wields large head-cleaving sword, S-Ranked criminal, Pale shark-colored eyes and skin,

Has slits resembling gills located on each cheek, Has huge amount of chakra  
Classification: S-Class, Missing-Nin  
Nature Afiliation: Water, Earth

Sai  
A current member of the elite ANBU Root, Sai is an unparalleled artist who uses chakra to bring his images to life.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 281  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 1  
Name Meaning: As kanji can mean: Extreme, genius, planting, loan, rhinoceros, companion, a weapon, son, navel, smash, fine  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: - (ANBU, At Least Chuunin)  
Age: 17  
Notable Features: Pale in appearance, insults others, has trouble with his emotions, can bring his paintings alive  
Classification: Anbu

Yamato  
Yamato is a member of ANBU whose real name is unknown. Given the code name Yamato by Tsunade for this mission, he is tasked to lead Team 7 while Kakashi recovers.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 284  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 34  
Name Meaning: Ancient name for Japan  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: - (ANBU, Probable Jounin)  
Age: 26  
Notable Features: Wears Nidaime Hokage-esque forehead protector  
Kekkai Genkai: Wood Release  
Nature Afiliation: Water, Earth, Wood

Yamashiro Aoba  
Yamashiro Aoba is a special Jounin from Konoha and a member of the Nijyuu Shoutai. He specializes in summoning crows to distress his enemies, and in the art of taijutsu.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 93  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 67  
Name Meaning: Yamashiro= A mountain castle, Aoba= fresh leaves  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: Special Jounin  
Age: 34  
Nature Affiliation: Fire

Chiyo  
The grandmother of Sasori and elder ninja of the Sand Village, Chiyo is a well known and accomplished puppet master and builder.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 252  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 9  
Name Meaning: "Thousand Years" or "Forever"  
Hidden Village: Sand Village  
Rank: Unknown (Potential Jounin)  
Age: 73  
Notable Features: Grandmother of Sasori, Retired at her old age but still spry, Former poison exper  
Classification: Medical-Nin

Nii Yugito  
A kunoichi from Kumogakure, Nii Yugito hold withing her the two-tailed beast. She has full control over the bijuu Nibi, and is able to transform into it and use its powers to  
fight.  
First Manga Appearance: 312  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 71  
Hidden Village: Cloud Village  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 29

Hozuki Suigetsu  
Hozuki Suigetsu is a native of Kirigakure who was once a captive of Orochimaru. He is a dangerous individual with unique abilities and now follows Uchiha Sasuke.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 346  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 115  
Name Meaning: Hou=Ground cherry, Chinese lantern plant, Zuki=Lamp, counter for lights; Sui=Water, Getsu=Moon  
Hidden Village: Mist Village  
Rank: Unknown  
Age: 16  
Nature Affiliation: Water

Karin  
Karin is a former subordinate of Orochimaru who oversaw one of his secret laboratories. She is a skilled sensor and master of chakra control who now follows Uchiha Sasuke.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 347  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 115  
Name Meaning: Ka=incense, smell, perfume rin=phosphorus  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Unknown  
Age: 16  
Classification: sensor

Juugo  
Juugo is the origin of the cursed seal and now follows Sasuke. He can either be a calm natured person or a psychotic lunatic.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 348  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 116  
Name Meaning: A name, Juu=Heavy, pile up go=I, my, our  
Hidden Village: Sound Village  
Rank: Unknown  
Age: 18

Deidara  
A former ninja of the Earth Village and now a junior Akatsuki member, Deidara is able to fuse clay and chakra to create devastating explosives.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 247  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 2  
Name Meaning: Potentially based on Japanese myth, Dei=Mud  
Hidden Village: Rock Village  
Rank: Unknown (Probably Jounin)  
Age: 19  
Notable Features: Has a mouth on the palm of each hand, An artist at heart  
Classification: Terrorist Bomber  
Nature Affiliation: Earth

Sasori of the Red Sand  
Sasori is a senior Akatsuki member and a legendary puppet master. He is even rumored to have defeated an entire nation with puppets alone.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 247  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 2  
Name Meaning: Scorpion  
Hidden Village: Sand Village  
Rank: Unknown (Probably Jounin)  
Age: 35  
Notable Features: Puppet Master, Also known as "Akasuna no Sasori" (Sasori of the Red Sand)  
Classification: S-Class, Missing-Nin

Hidan  
Hidan is a member of Akatsuki and a worshiper of the obscure god Jashin. He is apparently immortal and has perhaps the foulest mouth of the entire criminal organization.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 312  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 71  
Name Meaning: Hi=fly, skip pages, scatter or Shougi Rook, dan=grade, steps or stairs  
Hidden Village: Hot Springs Village  
Rank: Unknown (High Jounin Level)  
Age: 22  
Notable Features: Wields large three-bladed scythe  
Classification: S-class, Missing-Nin

Kakuzu  
A missing-nin of mysterious talents and a member of Akatsuki, Kakuzu is certainly older than he appears. He seems to only be concerned with money and the bounties which provide him with it.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 312  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 71  
Name Meaning: Kaku=Angle or Shogi bishop zu=Metropolis or capital  
Hidden Village: Waterfall Village  
Rank: Unknown (High Jounin Level)  
Age: 91  
Notable Features: Body contains mysterious black tendrils.  
Nature Afiliation: Earth, Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water(Anime only)

Uchiha Itachi  
Uchiha Itachi is a member of Akatsuki, and the brother of Uchiha Sasuke. He has mastered the sharingan completely.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 139  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 80  
Name Meaning: Uchiha=wa/ha character switch to make "fan"; Itachi=Weasel  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: At least Chuunin, but high Jounin level in skill (Missing-Nin)  
Age: 21  
Signature Abilities: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi  
Notable Features: Sasuke's Older Brother, Wiped out his clan, S-Ranked Criminal.  
Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan, Mangeky? Sharingan  
Classification: ANBU, S-Class, Missing-nin  
Nature Afiliation: Fire, Water

Konan  
Konan is a member of Akatsuki and a master of origami ninjutsu, earning her the title God's Angel in Amegakure. Able to turn her body into thick sheets of paper, she is capable of multiple forms of attack.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 363  
First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 135  
Name Meaning: Ko=Little nan=South  
Hidden Village: Rain Village  
Rank: Unknown (High Jounin Level)  
Classification: S-Rank

Pein  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 363  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 114  
Hidden Village: Rain  
Rank: Unknown (Kage Level Skill)  
Notable Features: Wears multiple piercings  
Kekkai Genkai: Rinnegan  
Classification: S-Class  
Nature Affiliation: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Yin and yang

Tobi/Madara  
Tobi/Madara Uchiha: Tobi was initially seen as an associate of Zetsu. He appeared clumsy and was very polite in his speech. After Sasori was killed in battle, Tobi was eager to replace Sasori as a new member of Akatsuki. He eventually succeeded and took over Sasori's position in the group. He was then partnered with Deidara. After Deidara's death, it was revealed Tobi gave direction to Pain as leader. He was also showen to posses the Sharingan.  
First Manga Appearance: Chapter 370  
First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 130  
Name Meaning: Uchiha=wa/ha character switch to make "fan"; Madara=Spot, blemish, speck, patches  
Hidden Village: Leaf Village  
Rank: (Kage Level)  
Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan, Mangeky? Sharingan  
Classification: S-Class, Missing-nin

Nature Affiliation: Earth

* * *

Visit this site for more information.

©2007-2008 . All rights reserved


	15. Name Meanings

**Naruto: Character Name Definitions**

**Word:****Meaning:****Notes/Explanation:**

* * *

**Anko**-Sweet Bean Paste-A sweet bean paste around which a mochi skin is wrapped. See also: Mitarashi.

**Choji**-Hanafuda is a type of Japanese card game where there are certain lineups of cards which score different points (like in poker: full house, royal flush, etc.) The 'InoShikaCho' is one of these line-ups. The 'Cho' card is a butterfly.

**Gaara**-"I love death"-Gaara's name is a pun on the phraise "I love death." The Kanji on his forehead means 'Love' which is the 'ai' part in his name.

**Gekkou**-Tropical Lizard-Note: In English, it is spelt Gecko. 'Haya' means "crawl" or "it crawls". Te' means "trick", "move", "person", "arm", amoungst other things.

**GamaBunta**-Toad Boss-...N/A

**Haruno**-Spring (of)-Haru means Spring which is the season in which the Cherry Blossom flower blooms. No is basically a connecting word making her full name "Cherry Blossom of Spring."

**Hatake**-Field-This is connected with his first name, Kakashi, which means scarecrow. Note: Hatake means a _dry_field.

**Hinata**-Sun-See also: Hyuga (Hyuga also can mean Sun)

**Hokage**-Fire Shadow-Ho = Fire. Kage = Shadow. Kage is the name given to the most elite Ninjas who rule a Hidden Village.

**Hyuga**-Sun-N/A

**Ino**-Hanafuda is a type of Japanese card game where there are certain lineups of cards which score different points (like in poker: full house, royal flush, etc.) The 'InoShikaCho' is one of these line-ups. The 'Ino' card is a boar (Sakura calls her "Ino Pig-chan.")

**Iruka**-Dolphin-N/A

**Kabuto**-Helmet-His team-mates, Yoroi and Tsurugu, are also named after battle gear. Stuff that a Ninja would wear.

**Kakashi**-Scarecrow-His last name, Hatake, means (dry) field which is where you place scarecrows. Another interesting fact about the name Scarecrow is that, when Ninjas had nothing to hide behind, they could manipulate their body into various shapes, and become a part of the scenery. One common example is where a Ninja would replace, and take the form of, a scarecrow. His silhouette, in theory, would go unnoticed.

**Kazekage**-Wind Shadow-N/A

**Korasu**-Kills-N/A

**Kurenai**-"Gets Dark"-See also: Yuuhi

**Makimono**-(Ninja) Scroll-N/A

**Mitarashi**-Type of Japanese Candy-Mitarashi Dango is a type of mochi, rounded into balls and skewered on a stick with a shoyu-sugar type sauce covering it. Anko is seen eating one when she throws sticks at the tree to complete the Leaf mark. See also: Anko.

**Morino Ibiki**-"Snore of the Forest"-N/A

**Naruto**-Fish Cake-N/A

**Neji**-Screw-N/A

**Orochimaru**-Japanese Mythical Character-N/A

**Sakura**-Cherry Blossom-Cherry Blossom is a type of flower. See also: Haruno

**Sarutobi**-Family name of one of the legendary Sanada 10 Hero Shinobis. He was an actual historical figure. His maiden name was Sasuke.

**Sasuke**-Maiden name of one of the legendary Sanada 10 Hero Shinobis. He was an actual historical figure. His family name was Sarutobi.

**Shikamaru**-Hanafuda is a type of Japanese card game where there are certain lineups of cards which score different points (like in poker: full house, royal flush, etc.) The 'InoShikaCho' is one of these line-ups. The 'Shika' card is a Deer.

**Tsunade**-Mooring rope-N/A

**Tsunami**-Harbour Wave-It is pronounced "Suu-naam-E", a tsunami is basically a huge tidal wave.

**Tsurugu**-Sword-His team-mates, Kabuto and Yoroi, are also named after battle gear. Stuff that a Ninja would wear.

**Uchiha**-Fan-Uchiha, or Uchiwa, is a type of fan (a wooden paddle that you wave in front of your face to cool you off) and this is the family symbol of the Uchiha Clan. There is one on the back of Sasuke's shirt.

**Umino**-Sea/Ocean (of)-Umi means Sea or Ocean and 'no' is basically a connecting word. So Iruka's full name is something like "Dolphin of the Sea."

**Uzumaki**-Spirals-This is connected with Narutos first name since it is a type of fish cake with a spiral on it.

**Yoroi**-Body Armor-His team-mates, Kabuto and Tsurugu, are also named after battle gear. Stuff that a Ninja would wear.

**Yuuhi**-Setting Sun-See also: Kurenai


	16. BloodLines UPDATE Chapter 4

**Advanced Bloodlines**

UPDATE to Chapter 4

The Advance Bloodline Limit is a special ability known to only a particular group of individual. That special ability can only be passed down to members within the same family, through different generation, by the process of genetic (DeoxyriboNuclecAcid) reshuffling. Clan tend to have advance bloodline but not all clan. Advance bloodlines can only be pass down within the family bloodline or within a clan. Those bloodline carry advance ability that aid them in combat.

* * *

***Sharingan**

Translation: Wheel Eye  
Clan: Uchiha Clan  
Description: 2 red pupil, 1 to 3 fire rings around pupil

The Sharingan is a special ability found in the pupil of select members of the Uchiha clan. It is a pupil characteristic which is said to have been passed down from the Hyuuga's Byakugan, and then, with time, evolved. The Byakugan is also an advanced bloodline of the Hyuuga's, but although it is so closely related to the Sharingan, the Byakugan is far stronger. It is also said that possibly, the Uchiha's original traits are from the Hyuuga clan, which also explains the Sharingan's existence.

The Sharingan, as said before, is a pupil characteristic, so it is not considered a ninjutsu. Although it uses up chakra when used, this advanced bloodline requires no hand seal to be performed; the user just focuses some chakra on his eyes, bringing the Sharingan to the surface. Also, note that this ability does nothing useful by itself; it needs to be combined with other Jutsus to work effectively. This means that the Sharingan can only be used properly by people who know many diverse types of fighting. The Sharingan has many abilities, but it's main one is the ability to copy every Nin, Gen, and Tai Jutsu seen by it. This means that in every fight the Sharingan is used, the more techniques are learned. Also, this doesn't require the user to want to learn the technique. It is like a defense mechanism, which operates once the attack commences. Another of the Sharingan's abilities is seeing through illusions. For example, Bunshins, or even Kage Bunshins are no problem for the Sharingan. It can see them all as chakra sources, and only the real one looks normal.

It is also said that the Sharingan can see the future; however, this is a false statement, as Zabuza explains it. According to him, the Sharingan cannot see the future; instead, it uses a series of steps to create the illusion that the ninja can foresee the future, making his opponent think so. The ninja first uses his eye to scare the opponent; he then uses a very smart hypnotist genjutsu, which gives the enemy the illusion that the ninja can see the future. Following that, the enemy is really scared, and starts performing a jutsu; the Sharingan then copies all of the movements, so it looks as if the user can predict his movements by moving the same way as the enemy. Next, through the hypnotic jutsu, the Sharingan suggests a jutsu to the enemy. Finally, since the user knows what seal will be performed, he just copies the movement with his Sharingan, scaring the enemy even more!

Against the Sharingan, virtually all Jutsus are useless. However, a person with an advanced bloodline, or a Taijutsu user, is the Sharingan's worst enemies. Most Taijutsu shinobi's use speed on their advantage. This means that, even if the Sharingan can see the movement, it still gives no time for the ninja to react, making it useless. This also goes for advanced bloodline users, who use speed in their advantage too. However, a Taijutsu ninja would be tougher to beat, mainly because of the lack of Chakra and hand seal use.

Since physical attacks mostly don't need chakra, the Sharingan can't predict them that well. Moreover, since no chakra is needed, no hand seal is needed, thus giving the opposing ninja a chance to strike at once, without giving a chance of copying to the Sharingan. Long story short, the Sharingan is pretty useless against speed, but really useful against Ninjutsu users.

* * *

***Byakugan**

Translation: White Eye  
Clan: Hyuuga Clan  
Description: Multiple white vein around both in-large white eyes

The Byakugan, which translates directly into "White Eyes" is a special technique that can only be used by advanced bloodlines such as the Hyuuga clan. This special technique has everything to do with the users eyes, which literally turn into White eyes.

The Byakugan is far different from the Sharingan however, unlike the Sharingan this technique can not copy moves. Although it can not copy moves, the Byakugan may just be better then the Sharingan, as Kakashi admits. The Byakugan gives the user the unique and devastating ability to be able to see through nearly anything, as well as the ability to know what a person is thinking just by the movements of his/her eyes. A good example of this would be in episode 46, when Neji telles Hinata that because she is looking to the top-left corner of her eyes she is recalling a painful past event.

Along with the two previously mentioned great abilities that the Byakugan has, it also posesses the extremely deadly ability to be able to see the opponent's inner Chakra Center, and be able to attack it directly! In the case of Hyuuga Neji, he is able to see his opponents Tenketsu (chakra points) and attack them. This is a very remarkable ability when you take into consideration that there are 361 points throughout the body on the Keirakukei (chakra highway), and each point is just about the size of a needle point. If they are hit directly, they could theoretically stop that persons chakra flow altogether.

With all those fascinating abilities, the Byakugan can still do more! It gives the user the ability to see 360 Degrees around him. This means that a Byakugan user cannot be attacked from behind, unless the attacker is extraordinarily fast.

* * *

***Bone Manipulation**

Clan: Kaguya Clan  
Description: Access bone anywhere & not limited to 200 bones

The Kaguya Clan's special ability is being able manipulate the bones in their body. The body is not limited to 200 bones (206 in human). They are able to produce as much bones as need as long as it does not disrupt the body system. They are able to extract bones from any part of their body and use them as weapons. But anytime a particular bone is discharge, another one will quickly replace it so the person wouldn't be become disable (spinal cord). The bones are harder than steel. It is able to withstand pressure.

* * *

***Mastery of Ice**  
Translation: None  
Clan: Unknown  
Description: Form ice

Mastery of Ice is known only to Haku (his clan) and his mother. They are able to form ice without the presence of water. From the storyline, we know that Haku possessed the bloodline passed down from her mother. After Haku's death, its been said that there are no more people that are living from this clan.

* * *

Visit this site for more information.

©2007-2008 . All rights reserved


	17. Bijuu and Jinchuuriki

**Bijuu and Jinchuuriki**

In the anime and manga series, Naruto, there exist tailed demons with an unimaginable amount of chakra called Bijuu. .Their are a total of nine demons that exist scattered throughout the Naruto world. Each Bijuu has a different number of tail, starting with Shukaku, the one-tailed demon going all the way up to the nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi. While only two of them have been revealed to us it has been stated in the manga that Akatsuki currently holds four of the nine demons. They have captured Gaara and extracted the power of Shukaku from him, and hold Yugito, the Jinchuuriki of the two-tailed demon cat. It is yet unknown what the other Bijuu are exactly.

Other than the Three-tailed demon turtle, the rest of the Bijuu that have been revealed to us are based on creatures from Japanese mythology, so it is speculated that the rest of them will be from there as well.

A person within whom a Bijuu has been sealed at birth is called a Jinchuuriki, and grows up to exhibit extraordinary chakra. According to Akatsuki members, the Jinchuuriki are typically lonely people who hate humanity. This is probably because everyone is afraid of the Jinchuuriki and either run away upon seeing them or try and kill them (the same way people of the Hidden Sand Village treated Gaara). Before Gaara, when Akatsuki captured the two Jinchuuriki villages no one from their villages seemed to care, and in fact were thankful to be rid of them.

The known Bijuu and Jinchuuriki that we have seen are below.

* * *

**Shukaku, the One-Tailed Demon Racoon-Dog, in Gaara**

Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo, had the demon Shukaku sealed into Gaara.. Shukaku comes out when Gaara goes to sleep. As soon as Gaara awakens, however, the Shukaku disappears. This was first seen in the battle Gaara had with Naruto when Naruto was trying to protect Sakura from being killed. The powers Shukaku gives Gaara are the ability to move and levitate sand at will, as well as the ability to be protected at all times by the sand, regardless of his will (even self-inflicted injuries are prevented by the sand). He suffers from a side effect of lifelong insomnia and the black circles around his eyes show that.

Later on in Naruto (this has only been shown in the manga thus far) Gaara was defeated in battle by Akatsuki member Deidara and Akatsuki removed the Shukaku demon from Gaara leading to Gaara's death. Luckily for Gaara, he was later on to be revived by Sasori's grandmother who gave her own life energy and sacrificed her life for the sake of Gaara's.

* * *

**Nibi, the Two-Tailed Demon Cat, in Yugito**

Nibi is seen to be a two-tailed, flaming cat in the Naruto manga (It has not appeared in the anime yet). Other than the ability to breathe fire, we are unsure of what kind of powers the Demon Cat possess. Yugito is a female Jinchuuriki. She was first seen in chapter 313 of the manga, and is a ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village. She refers to herself as the second strongest ninja of the village.

Despite transforming into the Demon Cat's true form, she is quickly and easily beaten by akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. At the end we see her pinned to a wall by a kunai through her hands. Later on Akatsuki member Zetsu arrives to take her off their hands, and Akatsuki eventually extracts the bijuu out.

* * *

**Sanbi, the Three-Tailed Demon Turtle**

The Sanbi is first seen in the Naruto Manga, chapter 317. We see Akatsuki members Deidara and Tobi trying to bring down the Sanbi, which Tobi says is a turtle. The Sanbi retaliates against the attacks of the members and Tobi runs from it while Deidara molds his explosive clay into a fish then throws it into the water. The clay fish swims close beside the Bijuu before detonating. Deidara and Tobi end up defeating and capturing the Bijuu very easily. Tobi gloats about how he defeated the Sanbi, and Deidara scolds him by saying that he had helped and that Akatsuki members are not supposed to act like that. Deidara adds that Tobi should not be that excited because the Sanbi was weak because it did not have a Jinchuuriki to control its power.

* * *

**Yonbi, in an Elderly Man**

The four-tails Jinchuuriki was an elderly man who was first seen in chapter 353 of the Naruto manga. It is unknown where he was from or what animal the bijuu was because Kisame had already defeated him when he was shown in the manga. Although he was seen defeated, Kisame said that he had a difficult time with this Jinchuuuriki because of all the elemental fusions (combining different types of attacks like fire, wind, and water) that the old man could perform. It is hypothesized that the dark mark seen around this Jinchuuriki's nose and cheeks is an influence of his bijuu (like Naruto's whiskers and the dark circles around Gaara's eyes).

* * *

**Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, in Naruto**

The Forth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, within Naruto after its attack on Konoha twelve years before the start of Naruto the series. It is said to be the most powerful of the tailed-beasts because a single swipe of one of its nine tails could raise tsunamis and flatten mountains

The Kyuubi gives Naruto the ability to heal from wounds at astonishing speeds, as well as give him an immense amount of Chakra. It is also the reason why Naruto has those three lines (or whiskers) on each side of his face. The Kyuubi is activated in times of extreme rage (like when Naruto saw Sasuke take a hit for him and thought that he was going to die) and times of near death (like when Naruto is about to drown after being heavily wounded in the battle between him and Sasuke). As the Nine-Tailed fox is activated, Naruto becomes more and more like the Kyuubi. The Third Hokage and Kakashi Hatake have said that if Naruto loses all control of the Kyuubi's chakra, than the seal which keeps it inside Naruto will break and the Kyuubi will be freed.

Fortunatley, this has not happened, so Naruto still has the Kyuubi within him. He has been trained by one of the three legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, so that he could control and call upon the power of the Kyuubi at will.

* * *

Visit this site for more information.

©2007-2008 . All rights reserved


	18. BINGO BOOK

**BINGO BOOK**

The following contents are information about missing-nins that are considered harmful and dangerous. This is a book that every ninja keeps that lists records of these ruthful missing-nins and are considered to be on the "hit-list" if they commit any offensive actions. The book is a reference guide for the ninjas to know about the past and present crimes and illegal activity these highly-ranked criminals committed.

Listed below are missing-nins who have currently betrayed The Hidden Leaf Village and other allying villages. Many of them are considered to be of "S-Rank" class for their powerful skills. The dangerous ones are the only ones listed in the Bingo Book. Even though Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune are considered to be missing-nins because they departed from The Hidden Leaf Village, they do not count as being dangerous S-Rank criminal ninjas. They do not have murderous intents, as opposed to Orochimaru and Itachi.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village Missing-Nins**

***Orochimaru**

A ninja who is one of the Legendary Sannins, whom were taught by the Sandaime. He killed many innocent citizens to practice and master forbidden jutsus. His actions were considered illegal in The Hidden Leaf Village, and was dismissed of the Hokage position. He got angry by this and decided to leave The Hidden Leaf Village. He is an S-rank ninja who was once a part of the Akatsuki organization, deadly for their S-rank talents. He formed his own village called the Hidden Sound Village and keeps two other missing-nins from the Hidden Leaf Village as his subordinates - Kabuto Yakushi and Sasuke Uchiha.

***Sasuke Uchiha**

The younger brother of Itachi and the only other survivor of the clan, he became the top ranking rookie in his class and activated his Sharingan at an early age. He has been burdened with anger and spite for his older brother because he had killed his clan. Orochimaru and his ninjas tempted Sasuke to come to the Sound Village to attain more power and strength so he can kill Itachi. At first Sasuke resisted, but after a brief and unexpected meeting with his brother Itachi who beat him up and came to look for Naruto, Sasuke became angry and wanted more power so he he left the village to join Orochimaru.

***Itachi Uchiha**

The genius offspring of the prestigious Uchicha clan, he activated his Sharingan at a young age and became ANBU captain at the age of 13-years-old. His thirst for attaining more power and to test his limits of strength led him to massacre his own clan. He is currently a member of the Akatsuki organization. He is considered to be extremely powerful and dangerous and was able to defeat Kakashi Hatake without even lifting his finger. He is ordered by the Akatsuki to capture Naruto Uzumaki for the Kyuubi power that is contained within him.

***Kabuto Yakushi**

A skilled medical ninja who was taught by his respected foster father. He attended the Chuunin Exams numerous times, only to fail everytime. His actions were suspicious, and was discovered to be a spy for Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound Village.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village Missing-Nins**

***Zabuza Momochi**

A murderous nin who is known for being a devilish silent killer. In the past, he killed over 100 shinobis in a final exam to finally become a genin. The Hidden Mist changed their examinations after that. As he grew older, his murderous intent never faded away and plotted to kill the Mizukage. His plan failed and he decided to flee to the Wave Country. He encountered a young boy with a bloodline named Haku. He became Zabuza's apprentice. Zabuza is also part of a group called the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist because of his skills in the utilization of large and unique swords.

***Kisame Hoshiqaki**

Kisame is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, seven powerful ninja who utilize large and unique swords. Like everyone seen from the Hidden Mist Village, Kisame uses water element jutsu in combination with his powerful physical attacks. Before he left, Kisame was an elite Jounin in the Hidden Mist Village. He began to assassinate the local feudal lords in his village and than eventually left and joined the Akatsuki.

***Kimimaro Kaguya**

He is the offspring of the Kaguya clan and the soul survivor. Their bloodline consists of bones that can stretch, come out of their body, and use them as sharp weapons. His clan always had a murderous intent, on other people and even themselves. They foolishly massacred each other in their own village, and Kimimaro was the only one spared. Orochimaru observed the power and strength this clan had and decided to take Kimimaro in as his subordinate.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village Missing-Nins**

***Kakuzu**

Kakuzu seems to be male in the criminal organization known as Akatsuki. His reason for fleeing the Hidden Mist Village is unknown.

* * *

**Hidden Rock Village Missing-Nins**

***Deidara**

A fancy and skillful fighter, with special mouths in the palm of each hand, he is able to manipulate clay into either a flight-capable clay bird that can support him or a a huge bomb that is capable of leveling a village without the use of exploding tags. Deidara's left the Hidden Rock Village and joined Akatsuki. The reason for fleeing in unknown.

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village Missing-Nins**

***Zetsu**

Zetsu left the Hidden Grass Village and joined the organization known as Akatsuki. His intentions are history with his village are currently unknown.

* * *

**Hidden Sand Village Missing-Nins**

***Sasori**

Flashbacks seem to indicate that his descent into darkness started when his parents died. He is a puppet master and controls puppets in combat. Sasori left the Hidden Sand Village twenty years prior to the start of the NARUTO series and joined Akatsuki.

* * *

Visit this site for more information.

©2007-2008 . All rights reserved


	19. Birthdays

**Birthdays**

******January:**  
Gai 1st  
Iwashi 2nd  
Hiashi 8th  
Hizashi 8th  
Haku 9th  
Gaara 19th  
Shino 23rd

* * *

**February:**  
3rd Hokage 8th  
Sigure 11th  
Yoroi 21st  
Kabuto 29th (on leap year)

* * *

**March:**  
Kabuto 1st  
Ebisu 8th  
Tenten 9th  
Ibiki 20th  
Hanabi 27th  
Sakura 28th  
Kazekage 29th

* * *

**April:**  
Sinobi 1st  
Tonbo 4th  
Tazuna 5th  
Waraji 6th  
Gatou 30th

* * *

**May:**  
Choji 1st  
Tsunami 4th  
Midare 7th  
Kankuro 15th  
Iruka 26th  
Baiu 30th

* * *

**June:**  
Demon Brothers 6th  
Itachi 9th  
Kurenai 11th  
Dosu 12th

* * *

**July:**  
Neji 3rd  
Baki 4th  
Kin 6th  
Akamaru 7th  
Kiba 7th  
Gemma 17th  
Kotetsu 21st  
Sasuke 23rd

* * *

**August:**  
Zabuza 15th  
Kaiza 21st  
Temari 23rd  
Raido 28th

* * *

**September:**  
Koharu 1st  
Aoba 3rd  
Zaku 14th  
Kakashi 15th  
Shikamaru 22nd  
Ino 23rd

* * *

**October:**  
Naruto 10th  
Suzume 18th  
Asuma 19th  
Mizuki 21st  
Orochimaru 24th  
Anko 27th

* * *

**November:**  
Hayate 2nd  
WindCountryLord 5th  
Jiraiya 11th  
Mubi 15th  
Kagari 16th  
Lee 27th

* * *

**December:**  
Zouri 1st  
Oboro 20th  
Inari 25th  
Hinata 27th  
Konohamaru 30th

* * *

Visit this site for more information.

©2007-2008 . All rights reserved


	20. Clans

**Clans**

There are many clans in existence for power or carrying the name of their ancestors. The Kaguya Clan are greedy people with advance bloodlines who thirst for killing, while the Uchiha, Akimichi, Aburame, and Hyuga Clans have advance bloodline limits that are carry down from their ancestors and are peaceful clans. Other clans include the Fuma Clan, Wasabi Clan, and Wagarashi Clan. There have been many clans but some are extinct

* * *

**Uchiha Clan**

Uchiha: Fan  
Village: Village Hidden in the Leaf  
Country: Fire Country  
Status: Gone (2 survivors)  
Advance Bloodline: Sharingan

The Uchiha Clan is the most well known and most powerful of clans. They are based in the Leaf Village. Their traditional clothing consist of a fan (clan logo) on their back clothes. Their clothes are rather dark in color, high neck shirt and long hair. They are small individual who carried an advance bloodline, called the Sharingan. The Sharingan is able to replicate any ninjutsu and taijutsu once it has copied it. The clan secret meeting place is located in the main temple of the Nakano Shrine, underneath the 7th tatami (from top) mat on the far right side. Also found in here is the family secret, the Uchiha eye technique, Mangekyou Sharingan. They head the Konoha Police Force. They have a special tribute, that when an Uchiha has master the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (subject to change), that individual is no longer consider an child but an adult. This is a very peaceful clan with no war history with any villages or clans or political affair. But one evening, the clan was wiped out by an ANBU Captain, Uchiha Itachi, also part of the Uchiha Clan. There are only 2 survivors of the clan, Itachi and Sasuke.

*Note: According to the back-flash, we found out that only the male seems to carry this ability. No female is seen to have this ability.  
*Note: To possess the Mangekyou Sharingan, an Uchiha must kill his/her best friend. Only 2 have this eye technique. What they literally mean by best friend is not certain.

* * *

**Kaguya Clan**

Village: Village Hidden in the Mist  
Country: Mist Country  
Status: Extinct  
Advance Bloodline: Bone Manipulation

The Kaguya Clan was considered warmongers. They hate peaceful villages and countries. They are people who would start a war with any village or countries than to work it out politically. Their existence is to constantly fight and ease their pain. Their traditional clothing consist of a long velvet shirt and pant. Their hair is tied into 2 ball like pig-tail. One year they started a war against the Village of the Mist, knowing fully that they were outnumber in size, men, and power. Their blood thirst for battle cost everyone in clan their life except one, Kimimaro. Until recently, the Kaguya Clan is no more. Kimimaro's death brought an end to their existence. The clan is known for their ability to manipulate bones to their desirability. They can create more than the 206 bones found in a regular human beings.

*Note: According to the back-flash, we found out that only Kimimaru possess this ability. No other members showed this ability during the battle.

* * *

**Aburame Clan**

Village: Village Hidden in the Leaf  
Country: Fire Country  
Status: Active  
Advance Ability: Controlling Bugs

The Aburame Clan is rather quiet about their existence. They have the special ability to communicate and control bugs. They control bugs with their mind. Apparently their anatomy also consist of bugs. They are able to produce bugs at any time. The newborn is given up to the Kikari, or destruction bug. Both benefits from the ritual, the Kikai receives chakra as food while the newborn receives the bugs for protection and combat. The Aburame Clan is not known for their ability to do hand combats or any special jutsu. Rather, they have their bugs friends to fight for them in battle. Their traditional clothing consist of a big jacket that extend up passed their nostril. They always wear sunglasses.

* * *

**Akimichi Clan**

Village: Village Hidden in the Leaf  
Country: Fire Country  
Status: Active  
Advance Ability: Super-size

The Akimichi Clan is a small clan but are big in size. Their special ability is to super-size any parts of their body, whether it's the arms, legs, or just their head. We only get to see 2 members of this clan but we may conclude that every members is large in size. Their other ability is the Meat Tank, it which they roll themselves up like a meat ball and roll at great speed. They have the appetite for junk food, chips and candies. Their trump card or forbidden weapon is the Blue Pill, Yellow Pill, and Red Pill. It is only to be use as the last resort because it will cause the body harm and possible death.

* * *

**Hyuga Clan**

Village: Village Hidden in the Leaf  
Country: Fire Country  
Status: Active  
Advance Bloodline: Byakugan

The Hyuga Clan consist of the Head Family and Branch Family. The first born of the Head Family will take the title as the "Head Family". The second born of the Head Family will take the title as the "Branch Family". Any child of the Branch Family will remain secondary to the Head Family. The Head Family is the one to carry on the secret of the Byakugan and the Branch Family is the one to protect it. The Branch Family is given the Curse Seal (X) at age 3 to insure their loyalty. The Head Family is able to control the magnitude of the Curse Seal with a simple hand seal. When a person with the curse seal dies, their advance ability dies with them. Hizashi always held a grudge against his older twin brother, Hiashi, because he is not the Head Family. Because the Head and Branch never see eye to eye, only the Head Family children are able to fully master the Byakugan and the Branch is seen as the weakling. An incident happen when one Cloud Village ninja was killed by Hiashi for wanting to steal the family secret. Hiashi wanted give up his life to save the secret but the higher authority suggested Hizashi, with his consent. Hizashi dead because it was his will to do so and to protect his family and friends, not to protect the secret of the Hyuga Clan. Another taijutsu is known as the gentle fist.

*Note: Hand Seal to control Curse Seal: index & middle finger point up while the ring and pinky fingers are rolled inward with the thumb over them. Neji has always blamed Hiashi for his father's death but after reading his father's statement, he realized that his father's choice to die for the sake of protecting the Head and Branch Family.

* * *

**Fuma Clan**

Village: Unknown  
Country: Rice Field Country  
Status: Recovering  
Advance Bloodline: None

The Fuma Clan is a very small clan, consisting of low rank ninja. Though they are a small clan, they are proud of who they are and members have a special bond of trust. They can be found in the Rice Field Country but have no permanent village, as the Sound Village was created after the breakup of the Fuma Clan. The breakup started when the Feudal Lord of the Rice Field Country wanted to increase its supply in the country, thus starting a war with the Gold and Silver Country. They fought hard for their country but went home defeated. Their pride and spirit were shattered, even the clan itself became an humiliation. A New Messenger name, Orochimaru, with his gangs convince the them to join the Sound Village and in return will help rebuild the Fuma Clan. Many stayed but some went in search of hope. Those that went (eg. Arashi) became sacrifice and are eventually killed. Those that stay (eg. Sasame) either hid from embarrassment or became thieves. The clan is in a recovery period.

* * *

**Wasabi Clan**

Wasabi: Fish Sauce  
Village: Unknown  
Country: Tea Country  
Status: Active  
Advance Bloodline: None

The Wasabi Clan is the Wagarashi's Clan greatest enemy and rival. For many years the two clans have been fighting for ownership of the Degarashi Port. Wasabi Jirocho founded the clan since the clan is named after him. He never had a trusted person in his life until they day he met Idate Marino. Idate and Jirocho have made the Wasabi Clan strong and he gave them hope. The Wasabi Clan was able to win the Todoroki Shrine Race, which is held every four years, and won controlled of the Degarashi Port. Along with the victory, the Wasabi Clan will take over as the supreme Clan of the Tea Country and the Wagarashi is broken up, for cheating (making some deal with someone).

* * *

**Wagarashi Clan**

Village: Unknown  
Country: Tea Country  
Status: Extinct  
Advance Bloodline: None

The Wagarashi Clan is the Wasabi's Clan greatest enemy and rival. For many years the two clans have been fighting for ownership of the Degarashi Port. Kyuroki founded the clan since the clan is named after him. Kyuroki is a sneaky and cheating old man, who really wanted to win the Todoroki Shrine Race so bad that he made a deal with a certain person and even hired Aoi (Rain Village) to make sure that Idate doesn't make it to the finish line. He even complain about the Wasabi Clan cheating, when Naruto carried Idate and ran toward the shrine, to the Feudal Lord. But to his surprise, the Feudal Lord also caught him red hand and the Wagarashi Clan was forced to break up.

* * *

**Kamezurui Clan**

Village: Village Hidden in the Rock  
Country: Earth Country  
Status: Unorganized  
Advance Ability: Insert User

The Kamezurui Clan are insects user from the Village Hidden in the Rock. They are almost as famous as the Aburame Clan but due to their separation, lack of members and organized clan, they have been unrecognized by others. Also because of the Aburame Clan fame, the Kamezurui Clan was sitting sand. To redeem their status as the top bug user from the Rock Village, their mission is to find the Legendary Bikochu. Due to their lack of power, they cannot find the Bikouchuu without the help from the Aburame Clan, Shino. History: The Hidden Village of Rock plan an invasion of the Leaf Village and the Kamezurui Clan was to carry out the mission. When they arrived at the Bikouchuu Forest, they were met with resistance from the Aburame Clan. Over a thousand lost their lives but the clan lost more than lives. They lost power and fame.

* * *

Visit this site for more information.

©2007-2008 . All rights reserved


	21. Weird Questions and Answers

**WEIRD QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

Question: How many comma shaped marks are in Kakashi's Sharingan?

Answer: 3

* * *

Question: How many chakra points are on the human body?

Answer: 361

* * *

Question: Which of these people cannot use ninjutsu?

Answer: Lee

* * *

Question: What is Choji's last name?

Answer: Akimichi

* * *

Question: What does Naruto want to be someday?

Answer: Hokage

* * *

Question: What is Gaara possessed by?

Answer: Shukaku

* * *

Question: Who taught Sasuke Chidori?

Answer: Kakashi

* * *

Question: When Lee was injured in the Chunin Exam, which flowers did Sakura buy

for him?

Answer: Daffodils

* * *

Question: What does Naruto call Guy?

Answer: Super bushy-brow sensei

* * *

Question: Which of these people is not one of the legendary Sannin?

Answer: Shizune

* * *

Question: What is Tsunade called by the people around the casinos?

Answer: The Legendary sitting duck

* * *

Question: Which technique does Neji use?

Answer: Gentle Fist

* * *

Question: How many meters was Jiraiya thrown back by Tsunade's attack long ago?

Answer: 100 meters

* * *

Question: Hinata and Neji both belong to Hyuga Family, how are they related?

Answer: Cousins

* * *

Question: Where did Itachi and Kisame first visit when sneaking into Leaf

Village?

Answer: Tea House

* * *

Question: Why is Orochimaru so fond of Kabuto?

Answer: Amazing Recovery

* * *

Question: Which of these fears did Tsunade overcome?

Answer: Hemophobia

* * *

Question: What is Sakura's childhood nickname?

Answer: Billboard Brow

* * *

Question: Who did Sakura study under to get stronger?

Answer: Tsunade

* * *

Question: What jutsu awakens the Shukaku that sleeps inside of Gaara?

Answer: Playing Possum Jutsu

* * *

Question: What kind of shop does Ino's family run?

Answer: Flower shop

* * *

Question: Which part of Orochimaru did the Third Hokage seal?

Answer: Both arms

* * *

Question: Kiba's dog is named Akamaru, meaning red & round. What is the origin

of this name?

Answer: He turns red

* * *

Question: What is Sakura's last name?

Answer: Haruno

* * *

Question: During the Third Chunin Exam, who of the following advanced to the

finals?

Answer: Sasuke

* * *

Question: What does Shikamaru often say?

Answer: What a drag...

* * *

Question: Which jutsu was most difficult for Naruto during his days at the

academy?

Answer: Clone Jutsu

* * *

Question: What is Kurenai's last name?

Answer: Yuhi

* * *

Question: Kankuro of the Sand Siblings uses a puppet called "Black Ant".

What's it used for?

Answer: Capture

* * *

Question: What part of Naruto did Orochimaru seal during the Second Chunin Exam?

Answer: Stomach

* * *

Question: Who was the proctor for the Second Chunin Exam?

Answer: Anko Mitarashi

* * *

Question: What does "Inner Sakura", Sakura's other personality, often say?

Answer: Cha!

* * *

Question: Which of these people is Kurenai's subordinate?

Answer: Kiba or Hinata

* * *

Question: Who does Orochimaru admit is strong then him?

Answer: Itachi

* * *

Question: What did Kisame say when he first saw Guy?

Answer: Odd Beast

* * *

Question: Who was Orochimaru disguised as during the Second Chunin Exam?

Answer: Grass Ninja

* * *

Question: Which of these people is Asuma's subordinate?

Answer: Ino or Shikamaru or Choji

* * *

Question: Which of these people has Kekkei Genkai?

Answer: Sasuke

* * *

Question: In whose service is Kabuto?

Answer: Orochimaru

* * *

Question: What does Shino do for a hobby?

Answer: Insect watching

* * *

Question: Where did Naruto and Ebisu practice chakra control before the Chunin

Exam?

Answer: The Hot Springs

* * *

Question: "Make-Out Paradise" is Kakashi's favorite book series, but what is it

made up of?

Answer: 3 Volumes

* * *

Question: What is Kisame's sword, the "Shark Skin", able to shave off?

Answer: Chakra

* * *

Question: Which of these people is Guy's subordinate?

Answer: Lee or Neji

* * *

Question: Which ninja acted as a examiner for the First Chunin Exam?

Answer: Ibiki Morino

* * *

Question: Who is the author of "Make-Out Paradise"?

Answer: Jiraiya

* * *

Question: What is Ino's last name?

Answer: Yamanaka

* * *

Question: What's the best way to describe Hinata's personality?

Answer: She's Shy

* * *

Question: Which of these people is Kakashi's subordinate?

Answer: Naruto or Sasuke or Sakura

* * *

Question: Who's the elder brother, Gamakichi or Gamatatsu?

Answer: Gamakichi

* * *

Question: Which of these does the Third Hokage summon?

Answer: Enma

* * *

Question: What is Itachi's special Sharingan called?

Answer: Mangekyo

* * *

Question: What color is the Nine-Tailed chakra when Naruto's emotions are out of

control?

Answer: Red

* * *

Question: Which of these ninja specializes in Medical Jujutsu?

Answer: Kabuto or Shizune

* * *

Question: What forbidden jutsu did Orochimaru develop while in the Leaf Village?

Answer: Immortality Jutsu

* * *

Question: Which of these people was mistaken as an enemy and given Dynamic Entry

by Guy?

Answer: Jiraiya

* * *

Question: Which of these people usually doesn't wear a headband?

Answer: Ino

* * *

Question: Who was the proctor for the Third Chunin Exam?

Answer: Hayate Gekko

* * *

Question: Who vandalized the Hokage Stone Faces?

Answer: Naruto

* * *

Question: What's the name of the giant snake summoned by Orochimaru?

Answer: Manda

* * *

Question: Which one of these people doesn't have a curse mark?

Answer: Shikamaru

* * *

Question: What does Naruto usually call Jiraiya?

Answer: Pervy Sage

* * *

Question: Who taught Naruto summoning jutsu?

Answer: Jiraiya

* * *

Question: Which of these does Tsunade summon?

Answer: Katsuyu

* * *

Question: What does Kakashi emphasize as important for ninja in his lectures?

Answer: Teamwork

* * *

Question: What's the name of Tsunade's beloved younger brother?

Answer: Nawaki

* * *

Question: Of the three siblings of the Sands, who is the eldest?

Answer: Temari

* * *

Question: What kind of genius does Guy claim that Lee is?

Answer: A Genius of Hard Work

* * *

Question: Which of these people advance to the Third Chunin Exam?

Answer: Shikamaru

* * *

Question: What is Shino's last name?

Answer: Aburame

* * *

Question: How does Choji describe himself?

Answer: Chubby

* * *

Question: What does Naruto call Tsunade?

Answer: Granny

* * *

Question: What's the first animal Naruto ever summoned?

Answer: Tadpole

* * *

Question: Who's the youngest of the Sand Siblings?

Answer: Gaara

* * *

Question: What is Asuma's last name?

Answer: Sarutobi

* * *

Question: What's written on the weights attached to Lee's feet?

Answer: Guts

* * *

Question: What was Guy riding when he first met Naruto and the others?

Answer: Tortoise Ninja

* * *

Question: What kind of teacher is Guy?

Answer: Hot-blooded teacher

* * *

Question: Who does Tenten strive to be like?

Answer: Tsunade

* * *

Question: What is Kankuro's puppet, Crow, designed for?

Answer: Offense

* * *

Question: What does Naruto call Lee?

Answer: Bushy Brow

* * *

Question: Which weapon does Temari, the oldest of the Sand Siblings, use in

battle?

Answer: Giant Fan

* * *

Question: Which of these people is not a chunin?

Answer: Naruto

* * *

Question: Which of these people does Naruto call the "Closet pervert"?

Answer: Ebisu

* * *

Question: What is Gaara's gourd made of?

Answer: Sand

* * *

Question: What is sealed inside of Naruto?

Answer: The Nine-Tail

* * *

Question: Which of these does Jiraiya summon?

Answer: Gamabunta

* * *

Question: Who taught Naruto Rasengen?

Answer: Jiraiya

* * *

Question: Which of these does Kakashi summon?

Answer: Pakkun

* * *

Question: Who was the messenger for Naruto in the Forest of Death during the

Second Chunin Exam?

Answer: Iruka

* * *

Question: How does one find the direction of one's chakra rotation?

Answer: By the spiral of one's hair

* * *

Question: Which of Shino's insects give off special scent?

Answer: Male

* * *

Question: How many dogs does Kakashi summon?

Answer: Eight

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Shikamaru-Kin

fight come?

Answer: Sixth

* * *

Question: Which of these is the third of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Life

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, who was Kankuro's opponent?

Answer: Tsurugi

* * *

Question: How old was Itachi when he graduated from the Leaf Village Ninja

Academy?

Answer: Seven

* * *

Question: Who's the oldest of these people?

Answer: Lee

* * *

Question: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura make up which squad?

Answer: Squad 7

* * *

Question: What did Choji and the others eat at Shikamaru's chunin celebration?

Answer: BBQ

* * *

Question: What is the sixth of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Joy

* * *

Question: How old was Kakashi when he was promoted to chunin?

Answer: Six

* * *

Question: What is the third of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Life

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Choji-Dosu fight

come?

Answer: Tenth

* * *

Question: Who of the following uses Wood Style jutsu?

Answer: The First Hokage

* * *

Question: Where is the emergency evacuation area of the hidden Leaf Village

located?

Answer: Hokage Great Stone Faces

* * *

Question: When Naruto had just become a genin, what was the name of the cat he

caught?

Answer: Tora

* * *

Question: On Naruto's very first escort mission, who was he in charge of

protecting?

Answer: Tazuna

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Lee-Gaara fight come?

Answer: Ninth

* * *

Question: Who of the following is the youngest?

Answer: Shino or Sasuke or Kiba

* * *

Question: Which village did Orochimaru found?

Answer: The Hidden Sound Village

* * *

Question: When you became a ninja, what does your first training session consist

of?

Answer: Bell-Snatching

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam finals, who was Neji's opponent?

Answer: Naruto

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Naruto-Neji fight come?

Answer: First

* * *

Question: Who of the following most recently became a jonin?

Answer: Kurenai

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Neji-Hinata fight come?

Answer: Eighth

* * *

Question: What is the name of Neji's father?

Answer: Hizashi

* * *

Question: Kisame, Zabuza, and the others from the Hidden Mist village are known

as what group of seven?

Answer: The Seveth Ninja Swords Men of the Mist

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Shino-Zaku fight come?

Answer: Second

* * *

Question: Which squad does Hinata, Kiba, and Shino belong to?

Answer: Squad 8

* * *

Question: When Naruto took the Chunin Exam, was it Kabuto's 5th, 6th, or 7th

time to take it?

Answer: 7th

* * *

Question: Who of the following forfeited during the Chunin Exam preliminaries?

Answer: Kabuto

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Sasuke-Yoroi fight

come?

Answer: First

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam finals, who was Shino's opponent?

Answer: Kankuro

* * *

Question: The First Hokage is the Second Hokage's...

Answer: Older Brother

* * *

Question: Which clan founded the Leaf Village Police Group?

Answer: The Uchiha Clan

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam finals, who was Gaara's opponent?

Answer: Sasuke

* * *

Question: After the Chunin Exam, for what reason was Choji hospitalized?

Answer: Eating too much BBQ

* * *

Question: Which of these does Sasuke dislikes?

Answer: Sweet foods

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, who was Rock-Lee's opponent?

Answer: Gaara

* * *

Question: What is the fifth of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Closing

* * *

Question: What is the seventh of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Shock

* * *

Question: What "serious competition" did Kakashi get his amazing 49th win

against Guy in?

Answer: Rock, Paper, Scissors

* * *

Question: Who of the following is the eldest?

Answer: Neji or Tenten

* * *

Question: What's written on the cape draped over Pakkun's back?

Answer: A Smiley Face

* * *

Question: What does Tsunade's attendant Shizune often say?

Answer: Aiiiiieeee!

* * *

Question: What is the name of Shikamaru's father?

Answer: Shikaku

* * *

Question: Where does Shikamaru wear his headband?

Answer: On his left arm

* * *

Question: Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino make up which squad?

Answer: Squad 10

* * *

Question: What did the Second Hokage used to call the Third Hokage?

Answer: Saru

* * *

Question: What's the source of Tsunade's amazing power?

Answer: Chakra Control

* * *

Question: What was the conflict called where all the villages battled to

exhaustion?

Answer: The Great Ninja War

* * *

Question: Which of the following was once a follower of Orochimaru?

Answer: Anko

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, who was Choji's opponent?

Answer: Kinuta Dosu

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, who was Sasuke's opponent?

Answer: Yoroi Akado

* * *

Question: Which one is rich, Jiraiya or Tsunade?

Answer: Jiraiya

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Naruto-Kiba fight come?

Answer: Seventh

* * *

Question: Who is Shizune's uncle?

Answer: Dan

* * *

Question: What was Gaara's childhood nickname?

Answer: Gaara of the Desert

* * *

Question: What is Kisame's last name?

Answer: Hoshigaki

* * *

Question: What is Kobuto's last name?

Answer: Yakushi

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, who was Shikamaru's opponent?

Answer: Temari

* * *

Question: What is Anko's last name?

Answer: Mitarashi

* * *

Question: When Shikamaru visited Choji in the hospital, what did he bring?

Answer: Fruit

* * *

Question: Of Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune, who is the youngest?

Answer: Anko

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Kankuro-Tsurugi fight

come?

Answer: Third

* * *

Question: What is the name Kiba's mother's dog?

Answer: Kuromaru

* * *

Question: What is the fourth of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Pain

* * *

Question: Who rode on Gamabunta's head before Naruto?

Answer: The Fourth Hokage

* * *

Question: What's the rate of failure for the first survival training taken by

ninja?

Answer: Over 66%

* * *

Question: Who of the following specializes in using Ninja Tools?

Answer: Tenten

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, which fight resulted in no one

advancing?

Answer: The Fourth

* * *

Question: What kind of dumpling did Guy make to fix Lee's injury?

Answer: Youthful Vigor Herbal Pills

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Sakura-Ino fight come?

Answer: Fourth

* * *

Question: Who originally developed the Rasengan?

Answer: The Fourth Hokage

* * *

Question: What did the First Hokage used to call the Third Hokage?

Answer: Sarutobi

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, which fight had to be postponed?

Answer: The Second

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, who was Kiba's opponent?

Answer: Naruto

* * *

Question: Who's the tallest of these people?

Answer: Choji

* * *

Question: How many of the Eight Inner Gates is Lee able to open?

Answer: Five

* * *

Question: What is the eighth of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Death

* * *

Question: To learn the Rasengan, you need "Power", "Stoppage", and what?

Answer: Spinning

* * *

Question: What is the first of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Opening

* * *

Question: How many mountains could one buy with the pendant Tsunade gave Naruto?

Answer: Three

* * *

Question: Which of the following is the name of a women in the Leaf Village

council?

Answer: Koharu

* * *

Question: Which part of a Ninja Wolfsbane is poisonous?

Answer: The Roots

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, who was Sakura's opponent?

Answer: Ino

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, when did the Tenten-Temari fight

come?

Answer: Fifth

* * *

Question: What is the second of the Eight Inner Gates?

Answer: Gate of Rest

* * *

Question: In the Chunin Exam preliminaries, who was Tenten's opponent?

Answer: Temari

* * *

Question: What does the Aburame clan feed to their insects?

Answer: Chakra

* * *

Question: Which of the following is the name of a man in the Leaf Village

council?

Answer: Homura

* * *

**A/N: Weird Questions and Answers.**


End file.
